4 In 1
by Aruda L
Summary: Sasuke, Shino, dan Shikamaru, mengalami kecelakaan tragis. Karena suatu hal, arwah mereka bertiga tidak diterima di akhirat. Dan karena sebuah alasan aneh, mereka bertiga terpaksa merasuki tubuh Naruto yg notabene adalah teman mereka, penasaran? Rnr...
1. Chapter 1

**L-Kun: Haha, aku sengaja publish fic ini untuk merayakan kelulusan ku. Aku lulus dengan jumlah nilai UN 35.95. tidak terlalu bagus, tapi menurut ku itu lumayan. Dan sekarang aku akan menuju jenjang yg lebih tinggi, yaitu SMA, doakan aku supaya bisa masuk ke SMA yg kuinginkan yah... Baiklah tak banyak bacot Happy Reading...**

**Title:**

**4 in 1**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Spiritual & Friendship (slight humor)**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke, Shino, dan Shikamaru, atau yg lebih dikenal Trio S, mengalami kecelakaan tragis. Karena suatu hal, arwah mereka bertiga tidak diterima di akhirat. Dan karena sebuah alasan aneh, mereka bertiga terpaksa merasuki tubuh Naruto yg notabene adalah teman karib mereka bertiga. Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto setelah itu? RnR please...**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, OC, Abal, bisa bikin bingung *mungkin***

**Ok, seperti biasa, mari kita awali fic ini dengan membaca Al-Fatihah, dan bagi penganut agama selain Islam, silahkan baca do'a masing-masing, berdoa mulai... selesai, baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

Naruto P.O.V

Hey semua, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Umurku 16 tahun. Dan aku duduk di kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Atas. Aku baru pindah ke Central Konoha City kemarin. Ayahku bernama Namikaze Minato. Dia seorang guru, dan sering di pindah tugaskan ke kota lain, karena itulah selama 6 tahun terakhir ini aku tidak pernah menetap di 1 sekolah. Tetapi sejak minggu lalu, ayahku memutuskan untuk pensiun dini dan akan menjalankan bisnis rumah makan, tentu nya menjadi Manager nya. Ibuku bernama Namikaze Kushina. Dia adalah wanita yg lemah lembut, tapi tegas. Ditambah lagi ibuku sangat pandai membuat masakan yg dijamin membuat mu ingin tambah dan tambah lagi, karena hal itu lah ibuku bekerja sebagai koki di rumah makan yg di kelola oleh ayahku. Inilah keluargaku, keluarga Namikaze, dan inilah kisahku.

ooOOoo

Pagi yg cerah di Central Konoha City, tetapi aku masih belum bangun untuk menikmati pagi yg cerah ini. Jam 07.00 aku belum terbangun juga dari lelapku, dan sukses mengaktifkan teriakan penuh amarah dari Kaasan ku.

"Narutooooooo," teriaknya dari lantai 1. Tapi aku masih tidak bergeming dengan teriakan itu.

"Naruto ayo banguun," kini suaranya naik 1 oktav, dan akhirnya sukses membuat ku agak tersadar dari alam tidur ku, walaupun hanya agak.

"Naruto, hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah baru, jangan sampai terlambat," teriaknya lagi sambil menggedor gedor daun pintu ku yg terkunci, dan akhirnya membuat ku terpaksa bangun.

Aku pun melangkah dengan lunglai menuju pintu, awalnya sih tujuan ku mau membuka kan pintu, tetapi sudah terlambat.

BRUAAAAAK, tendangan super keras mendarat di daun pintu, dan menyebabkan aku tertindih di bawah pintu tersebut.

"Naruu- loh? Kok sepi?" pikir Kaasan ku bingung.

"Kaa-san, aku dibawah sini," ucapku dengan sisa tenaga yg ada.

"Eh? Kok Naru tidur di bawah pintu?" tanya Kaasan ku.

"Ini gara-gara Kaasan menendang pintu terlalu keras," kataku sambil menyingkirkan daun pintu itu dari tubuh ku.

"Aduh, maafin Kaasan yah, Naru juga sih bangun nya telat," kata Kaa-san ku.

"Tentu saja itu gara-gara aku masih ngantuk, kemarin kan aku harus beres-beres kamar sampai larut malam, lalu sekarang aku harus membenarkan pintu yg rusak karena Kaa-san tendang, malang nya nasib ku" jawab ku.

"Ehehe, maafin Kaasan yah, Naru mandi aja dulu, nanti Kaasan siapkan sarapan dan pakaian Naru, nanti juga Kaasan suruh Tousan mu membetulkan pintu ini, sudah sana mandi," perintah nya.

"Baiklah Kaasan," ucap ku

End of Naruto P.O.V

ooOOoo

"What? Sudah jam setengah 8, bisa-bisa aku telat," kata Naruto seraya berjalan dengan cepat, mau nya sih lari, tapi tiba-tiba ada yg memanggil dari belakang.

"Dobe," panggil suara orang misterius.

"Loh? L-Kun ngapain disini? Pulang sono," usir Naruto ketika melihat L-Kun yg ganteng luar biasa. *plak*

"Lagi bosen, temenin maen yuk," ajak L-Kun.

"Gw mau sekolah Baka, lo main sama Tobi aja sono, hush," usir Naruto lagi.

"Huuu, ya sudah deh, aku maen sama Tobi aja, dah Dobe," kata L-Kun, seraya pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hedeh, tuh anak satu tuh autis juga kali yah," hela Naruto, kemudian dia berbalik bermaksud untuk meneruskan perjalanan tapi. "Huaa," teriak Naruto kaget ketika melihat L-Kun berdiri di depan nya. "Mau apa lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Minta ongkos," kata L-Kun.

"Minta aja sono sama bapak lu, lagian rumah Tobi kan gak jauh dari sini, cuman 100 meter tau, udah sana pergi, husssssh," usir Naruto lagi, kali ini Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menendang L-Kun.

"Huu, dasar pelit," kata L-Kun.

"Dasar gilaaaaaa," balas Naruto, lalu dia pun tancap gas menuju sekolah, tapi lagi-lagi.

"Dobeee," panggil seseorang.

"Apa lagi L- loh? Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan gw?" kata Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, lama tak bertemu," sapa Shikamaru.

"Eh Shikamaru? Lama tidak bertemu, eh iya, siapa itu yg bersama kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," sapa pemuda itu.

"Apa aku mengenal mu?" tanya Naruto ke pemuda itu.

"Dasar Naruto, dia itu Shino, apa kau lupa?" kata Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Eh? Shino? Lama tak- heeee," kalimat Naruto terputus ketika melihat aura jahat keluar dari tubuh Shino.

"Keterlaluan sekali, kenapa kau bisa lupa padaku, sedangkan dengan yg lain kau bisa ingat," kata Shino pundung dengan aura gelap menakutkan dan Surely Super Deathly Glare paling mematikan dari balik kacamata nya.

"Ehehe, oi Shino gomen yah, soalnya wajah mu itu terlalu misterius, makanya susah diingat," ucap Naruto meminta permintaan maaf Shino. Tapi hanya dibalas dengan Surely Super Deathly Glare dari balik kacamata nya.

"Eeeh? Kok gitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah Dobe, dia memang suka begitu," kata Sasuke.

"Oh iya Naruto, kau sekolah dimana sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Eh, aku sekolah di Konoha Central High School, kalo kalian?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kalau begitu kita satu sekolah Dobe," kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Benarkah? Waah sepertinya akan seru sekolah disa- eeeh," belum selesai lagi Naruto bicara, Shino menarik Naruto, dan kali ini Sapphire dan Black Pearl [1] bertemu. Shino pun akhirnya angkat suara.

"Karena kita satu sekolah, kau harus mentraktir ku makan di kantin, dan aku akan melupakan masalah hari ini, bagaimana? Deal?" tanya Shino.

"Glek, tapi," kata Naruto.

"Deal kan Naruto?" tanya Shino lagi dengan nada memaksa, dan kali ini dia memasang senyum iblis.

"I, iya baiklah," kata Naruto gugup.

"Oh ya Dobe, Om Minato katanya membuka rumah makan yah?" tanya Sasuke, sambil berjalan perlahan.

"Eh, iya, dari mana kau tau," tanya Naruto, dan tentu nya sambil berjalan menuju sekolah pula.

"Itachi-nii katanya bekerja disana, walau hanya jadi pelayan nya," kata Sasuke.

"Hahaha, Itachi-nii turun pangkat, padahal kan dulu mau jadi direktur perusahaan Uchiha, tapi sekarang malah jadi pelayan," kata Naruto. "Oh ya Teme, dimana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Pasti tidur lagi," terka Shino.

Dan benar saja, sesaat setelah itu terdengar suara ngorok super kencang dari jalanan, yg rupanya bersumber dari L-Kun.

"Woi, ngapain lo disini lagi? Ngerusak script aja sih, udah sono pergi," usir Naruto

"Dasar, gak bisa ngeliat orang seneng aja," kata L-Kun seraya pergi.

PLEASE STAND BY

Dan benar saja, sesaat setelah itu terdengar suara ngorok super kencang dari jalanan, yg rupanya bersumber dari Shikamaru si rambut nanas.

"Dasar Shikamaru pemalas, cepat bangun, kebiasaan buruk lo gak pernah ngilang yah," teriak Shino plus Sasuke sambil nginjak-nginjak Shikamaru yg tidur di jalan. Naruto yg menyaksikan hanya bisa sweatdroop.

"Huh, mendokusei," jawab Shikamaru.

"Cepat pergi, kita sudah telat," teriak Shino dan Sasuke serempak sambil menyeret Shikamaru bak sampah yg sangat berat.

"Oi tungguin," teriak Naruto yg berada jauh dibelakang mereka.

ooOOoo

"Kalian terlambat lagi," kata Izumo sang penjaga gerbang, a.k.a Satpam.

"Seperti biasa, ini gara-gara si nanas," kata Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kotetsu sang penjaga gerbang kedua, a.k.a Satpam 2.

"Eh, nama ku Namikaze Naruto," jawab Naruto sopan.

"Namikaze, sepertinya pernah dengar," kata Izumo.

"Ah iya, kau anak Minato-San kan? Aku diberi tau kalau ada murid baru, tapi aku tidak tau kalau murid baru itu adalah anak Minato-San," kata Kotetsu.

"Hmm, kalau begitu silahkan masuk kedalam, lalu pergi lah ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, dan serahkan surat keterangan ini pada guru pengajar mu nanti, karena kalau tidak kau pasti dapat hukuman berat," kata Izumo seraya menyerahkan secarik surat.

"Baiklah, hey semua, aku duluan yah," kata Naruto, dan kemudian dia pun langsung masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Kami masuk dulu yah," ucap Trio S kompak.

"Kalian mau kemana? Cepat bersihkan halaman sekolah, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memberikan surat keterangan apapun pada kalian," ancam Kotetsu.

"Apa peduli ku?" tanya Shino.

"Kudengar di kelas kalian saat ini ada Anko, terakhir kabarnya ada 1 murid yg masuk ruang kesehatan karena masuk kelas tanpa izin," jelas Izumo.

"Glek, guru sadis macam itu ada dikelas?" kata Trio S kompak lagi.

Dengan cepat akhirnya Trio S mengambil sapu halaman dan langsung membersihkan halaman ke titik terkecil sekalipun.

Sementara itu Naruto.

Tok tok tok, ketuk Naruto.

"Masuk," jawab suara orang yg ada di dalam.

"Anu, permisi, eeeh?" dalam sekejap tatapan Naruto langsung berubah menjadi heran.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi kepala sekolah disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ck, ya sejak 1 detik yg lalu lah," kata L-Kun. *hedeh, dateng lagi*

"Siapa yg mengijinkan kau jadi kepala sekolah disini heh?" tanya Tsunade sang real Head Office.

"Loh? Kan tadi kita deal kalo aku jadi Kepsek sehari saja, agar Baasan bisa istirahat," jawab L-Kun.

"Perjanjian batal, keluar kau dari kantor ku," teriak Tsunade sambil meremas kepala L-Kun dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

Prang, begitulah bunyinya. Dan sempat pula terdengar suara lain nya "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," begitulah teriakan dari L-Kun

Sementara itu di tempat Trio S.

"Nah, sudah bersih ayo kita ma-," kalimat Sasuke terputus saat terdengar suara 'Prang' dari atas sana. Dan pecahan kaca itu pun berjatuhan tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Kaca terkutuk, sekarang aku harus membersihkan halaman ini lagi," kutuk Sasuke sambil berteriak gaje.

Kembali ke Naruto.

"Jadi siapa kau?" tanya Tsunade.

"Nama ku Namikaze Naruto, aku murid baru disini," jawab Naruto sopan. 'Ini benar-benar kepsek sini? Kata Kaa-san kan umur kepsek sini sudah 50 tahun ke atas, tapi ini kok kayak perempuan umur 25 tahun yah?' pikir Naruto.

"Oh, anak Minato yah? Ahaha kau mirip sekali dengan nya," kata Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan anda dengan ayah saya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku selingkuhan nya," jawab Tsunade santai.

"Hieeeeeeee?" teriak Naruto kaget.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah makan bernama Namikaze Food.

"Brrr, hey Mina-Kun," panggil Kushina yg entah kenapa merinding mendadak.

"Ada apa Kushi-Chan?" tanya Minato.

"Aku merasa ada seorang wanita yg sedang membicarakan mu sekarang, apa kau selingkuh?" selidik Kushina.

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku meninggalkan seorang malaikat, mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu, sudahlah cepat balik masakan mu, sepertinya sudah berbau gosong," kata Minato.

"Hieeee? Ayam goreng tepung nya hampir gosong," teriak Kushina sambil mengangkat ayam itu dari penggorengan.

Kembali ke Naruto yg tengah Shock berat.

"Ahaha, aku bercanda saja, Minato itu mantan Wakasek sekolah ini," kata Tsunade.

"Eh? Fiuuh syukurlah, senadainya kabar itu benar bisa-bisa aku jadi korban perang piring vs buku," jelas Naruto.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa, kau masuk ke kelas 2-1, dan sebaiknya kau pastikan dia menerima surat keterangan dari penjaga gerbang di depan, kalau tidak kau bisa mati, baiklah Ganbatte Naruto," kata Tsunade.

"Hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu Baasan," kata Naruto.

ooOOoo

Naruto pun sampai di depan kelas 2-1, keadaan di dalam terdengar sangat hening, apa yg terjadi? Begitulah pikir Naruto. Kemudian dengan santai Naruto masuk kedalam kelas tersebut sambil memberi salam

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," sapa Naruto kepada guru pengajar dan pada murid lain nya.

"Siapa kau? Berani nya masuk ke kelas ini tanpa izin?" tanya Anko yg rupanya sedang mengajar di kelas tersebut.

"Aduh, pertanyaan itu lagi, nama ku Namikaze Naruto, aku murid baru dan ini ada surat keterangan yg diperintahkan penjaga gerbang di depan untuk diserahkan pada anda," jawab Naruto.

"Hmm, berikan padaku," setelah merebut surat itu Anko pun langsung membaca isinya dan akhirnya berbalik lagi pada Naruto.

"Tadi kau bilang siapa namamu?" tanya Anko lagi.

"Namikaze Naruto," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hemm, jadi kau anak dari Minato-San, baiklah silahkan duduk, tapi ingat, jangan karena kau anak dari Minato-San, kau bisa berbuat sesuka hati di kelas ku, aku akan terus mengawasi mu, paham?" kata Anko sambil melakukan gerakan 'aku mengawasi mu'

"Hey Dobe, kau duduk disini saja," teriak seseorang.

"Eh? Tem- eeee?" kalimat Naruto berubah menjadi nada bingung ketika melihat L-Kun yg duduk di kelas itu. "Ngapain lo disini? Ini bukan kelas lo tau," teriak Naruto ke L-Kun.

"Siapa bilang? Aku aja ikut program pertukaran pelajar, jadi maklum lah kalau aku menggantikan Sasuke di kelas ini," jawab L-Kun.

"Ada apa ini berisik sekali," teriak Anko.

"Eeh? I, itu si L-Kun kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah? Perasaan gak ada di script," kata Anko sambil membolak balik script naskah. "Tuh kan gak ada, ngapain lo disini?" tanya Anko lagi.

"Nebeng bentar doang, 1 menit lagi juga keluar kok," jelas L-Kun.

"Gak ada 1 menit 1 menitan, sekarang keluar kau," usir Anko.

"Dasar wanita galak, Ups" kata L-Kun keceplosan.

"Pergi kaaaaaaaau," jblar jblar jblar, sambaran petir mengamuk di dalam kelas itu dan dalam sekejap wajah L-Kun yg ganteng *ngarep* jadi bonyok *bagus*

STAND BY PLEASE *LAGI*

"Hey Dobe, kau duduk disini saja," kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Teme? Kau di kelas ini juga?" teriak Naruto dari depan kelas.

"Jangan berisik, cepat duduk di kursi mu dan buka buku Sejarah mu halaman 115, SEGERA," perintah Anko. Dan kemudian Naruto pun bergegas lari menuju kursi nya.

"Rupanya kita 1 kelas yah, beruntung nya aku," kata Naruto.

"Hn, sudahlah Dobe jangan berisik lagi, bisa-bisa kau akan makan lewat sedotan [2]," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah Teme," kata Naruto.

SKIP TIME

Bel pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi, banyak siswa yg menggunakan waktu istirahat nya itu untuk pergi ke kantin, tapi banyak juga yg menggunakan waktu tersebut untuk ngerumpi di dalam kelas, tidak terkecuali Naruto dan Trio S.

"Hey Sasuke," sapa para FG Sasuke di kelas itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kyaaa, dia membalas sapaan ku," teriak seorang FG Sasuke yg bernama Suki.

"Tidak, dia menjawab sapaan ku," kata FG lain yg bernama Ayumi. Dan suasana pun riuh karena perdebatan mereka.

"Cih, ayo kita ke kantin saja, disini sudah terlalu ribut," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar Teme, terlalu ribut karena para wanita ini," kata Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, kau harus ingat janji mu," kata Shino.

"Janji yg mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Traktir aku makan di kantin," ucap Shino tajam dari balik kacamata nya.

"Glek, baiklah sekarang aku sudah ingat," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo ke kantin," ajak Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, Shikamaru mana?" tanya Naruto.

Grooook, sebuah ngorok panjang terdengar di bawah kaki mereka bertiga. Dan rupanya itu adalah suara ngorok dari sang Shikamaru. Dan tentu saja Sasuke dan Shino merespon dengan injakan massal yg sering mereka lakukan. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdroop melihat kelakuan teman-teman nya itu.

"Dasar mendokusei, aku lagi enak enak tidur dibangunin," kata Shikamaru.

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin banyak suara yg di rekam oleh Naruto.

"Kyaa, itu Sasuke," teriak para Sasuke FG di sekolah itu.

"Hey, itu Shikamaru kan? Kudengar IQ nya mencapai 200 keatas," ucap pemuda 1 yg bernama Ryu.

"Bukan kah kita selalu membahas ini setiap kali dia lewat?" tanya pemuda 2 yg bernama Wataru.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan dibayar untuk melakukan itu terus," jawab Ryu.

"Pekerjaan macam apa itu?" tanya Wataru lagi.

"Tepat sekali," jawab Ryu gaje.

"Hey, ada kabar katanya Shino itu pernah mengalahkan 7 orang sendirian," kata Ryu lagi.

"Yaiyalah, dia kan ikut tournamen bela diri yg peserta nya 100 orang, tentu saja dia bertanding sampai 7 babak sampai akhirnya memenangkan tournamen itu," jawab Wataru.

"Hey siapa itu yg disamping Trio S?" tanya pemuda 3 yg bernama Beni.

"Aku kurang tau," jawab Ryu.

"Katanya dia murid baru, tapi sudah seakrab itu dengan Trio S," kata Beni.

"Acuhkan saja semua kata omongan mereka itu," kata Shino.

"Eh? Iya baiklah," kata Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru pingsan," kata Wataru.

"Bagaimana kalo yg itu? Apa aku harus acuhkan juga?" tanya Naruto.

"Yg mana?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Yg Shikamaru pingsan itu," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yg tidur di jalan lagi.

Sedetik setelah melihat kejadian itu Sasuke dan Shino bergegas menginjak massal si nanas, dan lagi-lagi Naruto sweatdroop melihatnya.

"Mendokusei sekali," kata Shikamaru.

Setiba di kantin Shino langsung memesan banyak makanan, Naruto ternganga melihat semua makanan yg di pesan Shino itu harganya mahal mahal. Dan akhirnya pun perut Shino penuh, dompet katak Naruto kempis.

"Huhuhu hiks hiks, kodok ku yg malang, jatah belanja 1 tahun ku habis hanya dalam 1 hari karena Shino saja," kata Naruto bersedih.

Tiba-tiba Kiba datang membawa kabar buruk untuk Trio S. Khusus nya untuk Shino

"Trio S, kalian dalam masalah, Akatsuki menyerang sekolah kita dan mencari kalian bertiga," teriak Kiba.

"Mereka lagi? Kali ini akan kubuat mereka tak bisa bergerak," ucap Shino.

**Tsuzuku**

**[1] Kaca mata Shino kan warna nya hitam, jadi cocok jika di sebut Black Pearl *Mutiara Hitam***

**[2] Makan lewat sedotan itu istilah untuk infus.**

**L-Kun: Yo, akhirnya selesai juga ch 1 nya.**

**Shikamaru: Oi, licik lo, kenapa gw selalu di injak injak di fic ini?**

**L-Kun: Suka-suka gw dong, yg punya fic gw.**

**Naruto: Oi, apa gak cukup terkenal lo muncul di What Your Wish? Kenapa mesti muncul di sini lagi sih?**

**L-Kun: Suka-suka gw dong, yg punya fic gw.**

**Sasuke: Cih, kenapa aku jarang berbicara di fic ini?**

**L-Kun: Suka-suka gw dong, yg punya fic gw.**

**Shino: Kenyang nya.**

**L-Kun: Di fic selanjutnya gw bikin lo bonyok.**

**Shino: Kok gitu?**

**L-Kun: Suka-suka gw dong, yg punya fic gw.**

**L-Kun: Oke, ayo bantu gw minta review sama reader.**

**Trio S + Naruto: Ogah.**

**L-Kun: Kok gitu?**

**Trio S + Naruto: Suka-suka gw dong, yg punya suara gw.**

**L-Kun: Dasar peniru, oh ya, alur ceritanya agak lambat, jadi Trio S nya mati tragis mungkin di ch 2 atau 3. Oke, REVIEW pleaseeee.**

**All Chara: Sampai jumpa di ch berikutnya *kalo di Update***


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya bisa Update. Baiklah, terimakasih buat yang sudah ngereview, ini sekelebet balasan review dari saya.**

**Munafiker: Haha, mungkin review anda terdengar seperti Flame, tapi itu sangat membangun. Lagi pula nama anda Munafiker, berarti anda orang yang munafik, dan pengertian munafik itu kan beda di mulut beda di hati, kalau di mulut anda mencaci maki fic saya, berarti di hati anda memuja muja fic saya, Arigatou ya...**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo: Iya deh iya, entar ku ubah. Rencana nya L-Kun mungkin akan dibanyakin adegan nya. Akuma itu artinya iblis, tapi kenapa nanya disini sih? Kan bisa nanya di PM atau SMS atau langsung.**

**Nyx Quartz: Hah? Parody? Kurasa nggak. L-Kun disini memiliki peran tersendiri, bisa dikatakan L-Kun mengambil peran disini, jadi jika L-Kun tidak ada, mungkin ceritanya bakal kacau. Naruto lahir di Central Konoha City, tapi cuman sampai kelas 4 sd Naruto harus ikut ayah nya keluar kota, tidak diceritakan karena mungkin akan memperlambat alur. Untuk pertanyaan lain nya akan terjawab di chapter depan.**

**Via-Sasunaru: Haha, baca aja dulu deh, mungkin nanti jadi paham. Oh ya, ini udah di Update, dan maaf yah aku tidak punya niat buat patah semangat.**

**Akane Ayugai 23: Iya buu, kuusahakan supaya lebih seru, lebih lucu, kalau perlu sampai ngakak 3 hari 3 malam.**

**Uchiha Yoshy Nesia: Ini sudah di Update, tapi gak kilat.**

**Ai-chan Lieru: L-Kun memang harus seperti itu, muncul mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan, kalau tidak begitu bukan L-Kun namanya. Mulai chap ini sudah ku ganti, ini sudah di Update**

**L-Kun: Ok, sekian sesi membalas Review, silahkan nikmati ceritanya.**

**Title:**

**4 in 1**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Spiritual & Friendship (slight humor and angsty)**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke, Shino, dan Shikamaru, atau yang lebih dikenal Trio S, mengalami kecelakaan tragis. Karena suatu hal, arwah mereka bertiga tidak diterima di akhirat. Dan karena sebuah alasan aneh, mereka bertiga terpaksa merasuki tubuh Naruto yang notabene adalah teman karib mereka bertiga. Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto setelah itu? RnR please...**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, OC, Abal, bisa bikin bingung *mungkin* jika menemukan penulisan kata 'yg' dalam fic ini harap dimaklumi karena saya baru saja mencoba merubah cara penulisan saya.**

**Ok, seperti biasa, mari kita awali fic ini dengan membaca Al-Fatihah, dan bagi penganut agama selain Islam, silahkan baca do'a masing-masing, berdoa mulai... selesai, baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

**Sebelumnya di 4 In 1. **

"**Trio S, kalian dalam masalah, Akatsuki menyerang sekolah kita dan mencari kalian bertiga," teriak Kiba.**

"**Mereka lagi? Kali ini akan kubuat mereka tak bisa bergerak," ucap Shino.**

ooOOoo

"Hey Shino, cepat keluar, aku akan membalas kekalahan ku waktu itu," teriak Pein dari halaman sekolah.

"Tidak kusangka kau masih datang ke sini, Pein, kali ini tidak akan kuberi ampun lagi," kata Shino.

"Ayo kita mulai," kata Pein seraya menghunuskan katana nya.

"Ayo mulai," ucap Shino santai.

"Oi Teme, apa nggak apa-apa kalo si Shino maju sendiri?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja Dobe, shino itu tidak mudah kalah," jawab Sasuke.

"Menurut perkiraan ku, kali ini Shino akan menang lagi," jelas Shikamaru.

"Ayo Sasuke," teriak suporter Shino.

"Ayo Peiin," teriak anggota Akatsuki tidak mau kalah.

"Eh Teme, suporter nya pada bodoh semua atau buta sih? Jelas-jelas yang berkelahi itu Shino, tapi yang di suport kok lo?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aduuh, dasar Dobe Dobe, emang yah kalo udah Dobe tetap Dobe, Sasuke yang mereka maksud itu adalah ayam yang diberi nama Sasuke oleh Shino," jelas Sasuke.

"Eh? Ayam?" tanya Naruto bingung. Kemudian dia pun mendekati arena pertarungan dan. "Beeeh, rupanya sabung ayam toh, kukira berkelahi beneran," kata Naruto.

"Jangan bergerak, kalian semua di tahan karena sedang main sabung ayam," ucap seorang polisi dari CKC[1].

"Eh? Kok di tangkap pak? Ini kan cuman sabung ayam biasa," tanya Naruto.

"Karena sabung ayam itu judi, dan di kota ini di larang berjudi, maka kalian semua akan saya tangkap," jawab polisi itu.

"Kami tidak berjudi pak," kata Pein dengan wajah menantang nya.

"Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana bung?" tanya polisi itu ke seseorang.

"Itu, juudi," teet kata bang H. Rhoma Irama yang di panggil bung oleh polisi tadi.

"Eeh?" kata semuanya kecuali si polisi dan Bang H. Rhoma Irama.

"Tapi judi itu mempertaruhkan sesuatu kan? Kalo kami tidak taruhan apa-apa pak," bela Shino.

"Eh? Masa? Dasar tuh L-Kun keterlaluan, polisi di bohongin juga, dia bilang di sini sedang ada judi," kata polisi itu ngomel.

"Terlaalu," teet kata bang H. Rhoma Irama menambahkan.

"Mesti dikasih pelajaran tuh anak," kata polisi itu lagi.

"Iya pak, kasih aja pelajaran," kata Shino.

"Nah, tuh dia, pas banget," tunjuk polisi itu ke L-Kun yang lagi lewat di depan sekolah. "Hey L-Kun, sini lo," panggil polisi itu.

"Eh? Ada apa pak?" tanya L-Kun gugup.

"101x6 berapa?" tanya polisi itu.

"Gubrak, kirain mau ngapain," kata L-Kun. "101x6 tuh ya 606 lah," jawab L-Kun.

"Bagus, rupanya kau sudah pintar, tidak perlu dikasih pelajaran lagi," kata polisi itu.

Kita tinggalkan 2 orang itu, eh maksud nya 3 sama bang H. Rhoma, sekarang kita kembali ke Shino dan Pein.

"Oh ya bang Pein, numpang nanya, kok ayam nya dikasih nama sama kaya nama abang?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh Shino, tuh anak baru yah?" tanya Pein.

"Iya, dia baru pindah, gini lo to, nama orang ini Pein dengan 1 huruf 'i', sedangkan ayam nya bernama Peiin, dengan 2 huruf 'i'," jelas Shino.

"Oh, trus kok dia pake Katana segala?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ini buat motong tuh ayam seandainya dia kalah, itung-itung bisa pesta di markas," jawab Pein.

"Oh," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Okeh, sudah sampai mana tadi, ayo kita lanjutkan," kata Pein.

"Sampai," kalimat Shino terputus ketika mendengar bunyi bel pertanda istirahat berakhir. "Sampai nanti," ucap Shino seraya masuk ke kelas dan di ikuti oleh siswa lain nya.

"Eh? Baiklah sampai nanti, lain kali aku akan mengalahkan kalian," kata Pein.

Walau sudah masuk jam pelajaran, tapi kelas 2-1 sangat ribut kenapa? yaiyalah, Kakashi sang guru mereka belum masuk ke kelas. Akhirnya Naruto yang memendam sedikit pertanyaan pun menanyakan hal itu kepada Sasuke.

"Oi Teme, yang tadi itu siapa sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Mereka itu dipanggil Akatsuki, Akatsuki adalah organisasi berandalan kampungan yang beranggotakan 8 orang, ketua nya adalah pemuda berambut oranye yang punya banyak pierching nya itu lo, dia itu namanya Pein," jelas Sasuke. "Hey Shino, coba kau jelaskan tentang Akatsuki lebih lanjut," perintah Sasuke ke Shino.

"Okelah, selanjutnya pria yang berpostur tubuh tinggi dan wajah nya berwarna biru, dia itu adalah Kisame, saat kecil dia dibesarkan oleh para hiu, makanya dia sangat mirip dengan ikan hiu," kata Shino.

"Pantesan gigi nya taring semua," kata Naruto.

"Lanjut, ke pemuda bertopeng dan hiperaktif," ucap Shino.

"Tunggu dulu, kok gw kenal yah ciri-ciri yang kaya gitu?" pikir Naruto bingung dalam hatinya.

"Nama nya Tobi, dia itu tetangga lo," kata Shino meneruskan.

"Eeh? Emang ngapain dia ikutan Akatsuki? Setau ku dia anak baik?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena Tobi itu adalah adik nya Pein, padahal si Pein ogah banget ngajakin si Tobi jadi Akatsuki, tapi gara-gara emak nya Pein maksa dia supaya ngajak Tobi main sama-sama, terpaksa lah dia mengajak nya jadi Akatsuki," jelas Shino.

"Eh? Kok gw kagak tau yah kalo si Tobi punya kakak?" kata Naruto.

"Tau deh elo, kok nanya ke gw?" tanya Shino balik. "Lanjut ke banci yang berambut blonde," kata Shino.

"Ngina gw lo yah? Pake panggil-panggil gw banci pula," kata Naruto yang sewot karena merasa di hina oleh Shino.

"Bukan elo baka, maksud gw tuh Deidara, pria berambut blonde panjang yang mirip kayak banci," kata Shino.

"Bilang yang jelas dong, rambut gw kan blonde juga," kata Naruto.

"Nah, pria itu *masih diragukan* mempunyai 4 buah mulut, 1 di wajah, 2 di telapak tangan, 1 di dada, dia suka main petasan, jadi kalo pas lebaran lo ngeliat petasan yang gede banget, itu pasti punya Deidara," jelas Shino panjang lebar, yang diceramahi hanya berkata "Oh,". "Oi Shikama-," seperti biasa kalimat Shino terputus gara-gara melihat Shikamaru yang sedang dipanggil nya tertidur. Dan dengan gerak reflek yang sudah terlatih selama 6 tahun akhirnya Sasuke dan Shino menginjak injak Shikamaru secara serempak. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa Sweatdroop.

"Mendokusei," kata Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidur nya.

"Cepat kau lanjutkan cerita tentang Akatsuki," perintah Shino.

"Cerita? Emang sudah nyampe mana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tadi sudah nyampe Pein, Tobi, Kisame, sama Deidara, sisanya lo lanjutin deh," jelas Shino.

"Hn mendokusei, baiklah Naruto emmm, selanjutnya adalah si Zetsu, dia adalah manusia yang di tubuh nya ada Venus Flytrap," kata Shikamaru.

"Kok bisa ada Venus Flytrap sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Jadi begini, konon mereka itu adalah 2 orang asisten ilmuwan gila, mereka itu kembar, dan suatu hari sang ilmuwan gila sedang bereksperimen dengan Venus Flytrap, tapi terjadi kesalahan teknis dan menyebabkan genetik mereka berdua tercampur bersama Venus Flytrap, makanya wajahnya setengah item setengah putih," jelas Shikamaru panjang kali lebar kali tinggi kali sudut kemiringan dimensi ketiga dibagi 2 dan di tambahkan dengan E, menghasilkan rumus baru yang tidak diketahui rumus apakah itu.

"Ooooh begitu ceritanya, trus lanjut lagi," kata Naruto mempersilahkan Shikamaru bercerita lagi.

"Selanjutnya, pria berambut ubanan yang tampang mukanya paling bodoh kedua setelah Tobi, dia bernama Hidan si penganut DJ," kata Shikamaru.

"Hah? DJ? DJ yang ajep ajep itu yah?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan yang itu, tapi Dewa Jashin, salah satu Dewa aliran sesat," kata Shikamaru.

"Beeh, bukan yang ajep ajep toh, seandainya yang ajep ajep gw mau ikutan," kata Naruto.

"Okelah, selanjutnya sosok baby face yang rambutnya berwarna merah, dia bernama Sasori, kegemaran nya main barbie, tapi walau begitu umurnya sudah 30 keatas, memalukan," jelas Shikamaru.

"Idih, malu maluin bener, umur udah tua masih aja main barbie," kata Naruto mengejek Sasori.

"Yang terakhir adalah Kakuzu, pria bercadar yang tampang nya paling galak, suka dengan uang, jarang berdebat kalo bukan masalah uang, dan ikut Akatsuki cuman mau nyari uang," kata Shikamaru.

"Ehem ehem, ada isu yang gak enak di telinga gw nih," kata pria misterius *bukan L-Kun sumpah*

"Eh? Loh? Kok om Kakuzu ada di sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Gw mau nagih uang ke elo, lo mesti bayar 50.00 Ryo karena sudah membicarakan gw dan menyebar isu yang gak bener tentang gw," palak Kakuzu.

"Kagak ada duit bang," kata Shikamaru cengengesan.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru Nara, ngutang 50.000 Ryo dengan bung 300%/hari," kata Kakuzu sambil mencatat nya ke sebuah buku catatan hutang.

"Apa apaan tuh, mau ngerampok gw lo? Bunga nya nyampe 300%/hari pula," kata Shikamaru menentang perkataan Kakuzu tadi.

"Gw kagak mau tau, lo mesti bayar," kata Kakuzu seraya berjalan keluar kelas. Dan tak lama masuklah L-Kun dari pintu depan kelas.

"Oi semua," sapa L-Kun ke semua makhluk di kelas 2-1.

"Nah pas bener lo datang L-Kun, sini lo," panggil Shikamaru.

"Apa?" tanya L-Kun.

"Beliin gw jus durian langsung dari indonesia, nih uang nya 50.000 ryo ini buat jus sama transportasinya yah," perintah Shikamaru.

"Lo kira gw babu lo apa!" teriak L-Kun.

"Ya sudah kalo gak mau, gw simpen lagi ke kantong," kata Shikamaru seraya menaruh kembali uang nya di saku baju nya. Namun sebelum nyampe kesana rupa rupanya uang tersebut transit ke tangan Kakuzu terlebih dahulu.

"Nih ada uang, sini buat gw, pas banget pula 50.000 Ryo kata Kakuzu seraya mengambil uang tersebut dan langsung cabut.

"Sialan tuh orang, masalah duit matanya ijo bener," kata Shikamaru.

"Trus gw ngapain nih?" tanya L-Kun.

"Nah, lo lanjutin cerita Akatsuki aja deh," perintah Shikamaru.

"Cerita apa lagi? Kan udah kelar?" tanya L-Kun.

"Ceritain aja yang mantan anggota Akatsuki," kata Shikamaru.

"Oh okelah, mantan yang pertama adalah Mbah Orochi, nama panjang nya , dia dikeluarkan dari Akatsuki karena sudah ketuaan dan juga karena dia membuka kedai Sushi," kata L-Kun.

"Oh, Mbah Orochi penjual Sushi itu yah? Eh? Masa membuka kedai Sushi aja dikeluarkan dari Akatsuki?" tanya Naruto.

"Dasar Dobe, kau ingat di sana itu ada Kisame kan? Nah suatu hari pernah si Mbah Orochi kehabisan stok ikan, trus pesanan sushi nya menumpuk, entah kerasukan apa akhirnya Mbah Orochi hampir menjadikan Kisame sebagai bahan sushi nya, karena dianggap berbahaya Mbah Orochi dikeluarkan," jelas L-Kun.

"Serem banget tuh Mbah Orochi, nyesel gw pernah makan Sushi di tempat dia 6 tahun yang lalu," kata Naruto.

"Nah, mantan anggota yang kedua adalah Itachi-nii," kata L-Kun.

"Hah? Itachi-nii juga pernah ikutan Akatsuki?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena dipaksa menjadi seorang direktur perusahaan Uchiha 6 tahun yang lalu dia kabur dari rumah, tapi 3 tahun terakhir ini dia mulai tidak sejalur dengan Akatsuki dan akhirnya berhenti," jelas L-Kun.

"Ooh, udah itu aja cerita nya?" tanya Naruto.

"Yap itu aja kurasa," kata L-Kun.

"Aku mau nanya lagi, akhirnya nanti aku Happy Ending gak?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana boleh ku kasih tau, nanti gak seru Dobe," kata L-Kun.

"Kalo gitu numpang nanya Trio S itu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Oi Sas, jelasin noh," perintah L-Kun.

"Hn, sebenarnya itu sebutan untuk kami bertiga, kami ini terkenal di seluruh penjuru kelas, karena aku tampan dan menguasai 5 bahasa, dan juga aku kaya *sombong nya*, lalu Shikamaru terkenal karena kejeniusan logika nya, Shino terkenal karena keahlian bela diri dan olahraga nya diatas rata-rata anak di sini, kau paham?" jelas Sasuke.

Penjelasan tadi hanya ditanggapi oleh Naruto dengan kata "Oh," tak lama Kakashi sensei pun datang, dan L-Kun pun diusir. Karena Kakashi sensei adalah teman karib Tousan nya Naruto, Kakashi banyak berbincang dengan Naruto, jadi para murid lain nya lega, karena tidak harus menjawab soal Matematika rumit, dan tidak perlu menonton sang sensei membaca novel berated M.

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya jam pulang pun tiba, Naruto berlari keluar sekolah lebih dulu. Dan tanpa disengaja dia menubruk Genta si preman sekolah.

"Aduh," ringis Naruto ketika menabrak badan besar Genta.

"Hey kau, tidak punya mata yah?" tanya Genta.

"Aku punya dan tidak ada yang cacat," Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menabrakku? Makanya kalau jalan itu pakai mata," kata Genta seraya berlalu.

"Dasar aneh, mana bisa jalan pakai mata, dimana-mana orang jalan pakai kaki tau," kata Naruto. Dan murid-murid yang mendengarkan itupun tertawa, tapi ada 1 orang yang tidak tertawa, yaitu Genta.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau bilang aku aneh? Mau kuhajar kau?" kata Genta seraya meraih kerah baju Naruto.

"Itu memang kenyataankan?" kata Naruto tak gentar.

"Kurang ajar, rasakan ini," kata Genta seraya meluncurkan pukulannya. Dan dalam waktu sekejap saja, wajah Naruto babak belur. "Heh, kau hanya bisa bicara," kata Genta.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shino yang tiba-tiba lewat.

"Aku hanya memukulnya, apa maumu?" tantang Genta.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan pernah melakukannya lagi pada temanku itu, atau kau akan mati," kata Shino menunjukkan aura pembunuh dengan Surely Super Deathly Glare paling mematikan dari balik kacamata nya.

"Eh, ah, anu, jadi ini temanmu? Ma-maafkan aku kalau begitu, lariiiii," kata Genta sambil ngacir sejauh-jauhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang datang belakangan.

"Hanya memar sedikit," kata Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang," ajak Shino.

Naruto dan Trio S pun segera keluar sekolah, di depan gerbang Sasuke menyenggol Naruto. Dan dengan cepat Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'Ada-apa-Teme?' Sasuke pun menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan pupil berwarna putih. Naruto pun melihat ke arah jari Sasuke menunjuk, dan dia pun melihat Hinata, teman perempuannya yang paling dekat dengan Naruto sewaktu SD.

"Loh, itukan Hinata, tadi dikelas aku gak ngeliat ada dia," kata Naruto

"Itu karena dia ada dikelas 2-4," jelas Sasuke. "Tunggu apa lagi, hampiri dia," suruh Sasuke.

"Eh? Eee baiklah," kata Naruto seraya menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata," panggil Naruto dengan suara nyaring. Dan yang dipanggilpun menoleh ke asal suara, dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat Naruto menghampirinya.

"Eh? Na-Naruto," kata Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kabar?" sapa Naruto dari dekat.

"Em, aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau liat sendirikan? Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto.

"Wa-wajahmu memar, ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Eng, hanya habis dipukul, tidak terlalu sakit kok," kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ayo ikut aku, kita obati memarmu, kalau dibiarkan bisa-bisa akan bengkak selama seminggu," kata Hinata seraya menarik Naruto kembali ke sekolah menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Mesra juga yah," kata Shino.

"Hn, ayo tinggalkan mereka berduaan," kata Sasuke.

"Groook," kata Shikamaru yang tertidur lagi dijalan.

Dengan insting terlatih, dan kepekaan super, Sasuke dan Shino pun Secepat yang mereka bisa menginjak-injak Shikamaru seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini, mendokusei," kata Shikamaru.

15 menit berlalu, Naruto sudah diobati Hinata, dan akhirnya mereka jalan pulang bersama, tapi tidak banyak bicara, dan tau-taunya sudah sampai rumah Hinata.

"Sayonara, Naruto," kata Hinata.

"Em, Sayonara Hinata," kata Naruto seraya berlalu. Dan Hinatapun hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang perlahan menjauh.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto langsung ke kamar nya dan tidur begitu saja tanpa makan malam. Jam 4 pagi Naruto terbangun dari tidur nya. Kejadian ini sangat langka, karena Naruto tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini. Alasan kenapa dia bangun sepagi ini karena cacing di perut nya minta diberi makan. Maklum malam tadi Naruto tidak makan apa-apa.

Karena sudah terlanjur bangun pagi akhirnya Naruto pun melakukan beberapa aktivitas pagi, seperti mandi, menyiapkan pakaian dan lain lain. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7, Naruto pun berjalan untuk pergi ke sekolah, kali ini di tengah perjalanan dia tidak bertemu dengan Trio S. Itu karena Trio S sering berangkat pukul 7:30.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh hari ini," kata Naruto bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya setelah 15 menit berjalan kaki menempuh jarak +/- 1 Km, Naruto pun sampai di sekolah nya yaitu Central Konoha High School. Setelah memberi salam pada Izumo dan Kotetsu di pos penjaga, Naruto langsung pergi menuju kelas nya, tapi di tengah jalan dia menabrak sesdeorang.

Bruk

"Aduh, gomen," kata Naruto.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa," kata pemuda yang ditabrak Naruto. "Kau Naruto kan?" tanya orang itu.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tau? Apa kita pernah bertemu," tanya Naruto.

"Eh, sebenarnya belum pernah, aku hanya mendengar desas desus tentang mu saja, nama ku Sai, aku dari kelas 2-4, salam kenal," kata Sai.

"Oh, ya salam kenal juga," kata Naruto.

"Permisi ya Naruto, aku harus menuju kelas ku sekarang untuk piket," kata Sai seraya pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Dia orang yang baik," kata Naruto dalam hatinya.

7:30 seperti biasa Trio S datang telat, dan mendapat hukuman membersihkan halaman sekolah. Pak pelajaran pertama kali ini adalah Matematika, tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Baru 2 menit setelah lonceng berbunyi, pintu ruangan 2-1 terbuka secara perlahan. Seluruh siswa termasuk Naruto kaget akan hal itu, dan itu sudah dipastikan bukan Trio S, karean mereka masih membersihkan halaman.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," sapa L-Kun.

Semua sweatdroop melihat kedatangan L-Kun yang mendadak seperti itu.

"Oi, ngapain lo masuk ke sini?" tanya Ryu.

"Pake baju guru pula, gak pantes tau," tambah Sakura.

"Ayolah L-Kun, jangan ngerusak script lagi dong, nanti alur ceritanya makin kelamaan Baka," protes Naruto.

"Justru karena nggak mau ngerusak script gw datang ke sini Baka, selama 1 mata pelajaran kali ini, aku yang akan menggantikan Kakashi-sensei, karena beliau sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena terlalu kelelahan," kata L-Kun memberikan penjelasan.

"Masa kami diajarin sama orang yang umurnya masih 15 tahun? Sedangkan kami aja sudah 16 tahun," teriak Koshi dengan merdu nya.

"Jangan salah, biarpun 15 tahun aku ini termasuk jenius tau, baiklah tanpa basa-basi kita mulai pelajaran kali ini, Sakura," panggil Naruto.

"Eh? Apaan lo manggil-manggil gw?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Bagikan soal-soal ini, dalam 2x45 menit selesaikan 100 soal Matematika ini, kerjakan dengan menyilangi salah satu jawaban nya, dan serahkan kertas hitung-hitungan kalian padaku, ada pertanyaan?" tanya L-Kun dan dijawab dengan tatapan kaget para murid-murid, karena dalam sejarah mereka, mereka baru pertama kali ini melihat pemuda berumur 15 tahun mengajar mereka dengan sangat berwibawa.

Tak lama Trio S datang dengan kecapekan, padahal awalnya mereka ingin santai-santai selama 5-10 menit karena mereka tau Kakashi-sensei selalu datang 15 menit setelah bel berbunyi. Tapi ketika melihat L-Kun duduk di depan kelas, dan seluruh murid mengerjakan soal dengan sangat hikmat, keinginan untuk istirahat itupun pudar. Bukan nya santai-santai, mereka malah dapat 100 buah soal plus 10 pr karena datang telat.

Naruto dan Sasuke juga Shino tidak perlu khawatir dengan tugas ini, itu semua karena ada Shikamaru yang bisa diandalkan dalam mengerjakan soal matematika seperti apapun.

"Mendokusei," kata Shikamaru.

"Kerjakan sajalah, nanti kami biarkan kau tidur deh," kata Sasuke.

"Ya, kau kerjakan saja, daripada kau diinjak-injak sama mereka lagi," kata Naruto.

"Heh, Mendokusei," kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Baiklah, kumpulkan jawaban kalian dan kertas hitung-hitungan nya di meja ku," perintah L-Kun.

Dari 20 murid disana hanya 4 orang yang telah menyelesaikan semua soal nya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu Trio S dan Naruto. Setelah semua jawaban dikumpulkan L-Kun pun keluar dari kelas itu, dan selang 5 detik datang lah Gay-sensei. Gay-sensei adalah guru olahraga yang paling aneh di sekolah ini, walau aneh tetapi tetap saja ada yang mengidolakan nya. Dan yang mengidolakan nya aneh pula. *di konoha senpu Lee*

"Cih, guru kurang IQ ini lagi," kata Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau lihat saja nanti?" kata Shino.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto singkat.

"Hey, sedang apa kalian berempat yang disana, cepat ganti baju dan kita berolahraga," kata Gay-sensei dan tak lupa dia menebar kilauan giginya.

"Baiklah Gay-sensei," kata Shikamaru.

"Hey ayo ganti baju ke ruang ganti," ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah," kata Trio S kompak.

Dan akhirnya kegiatan olahraga gaje itupun dimulai. Olahraga diawali dengan pemanasan berupa dibakar diatas api membara. *loh, salah*

STAND BY PLEASE

Olahraga gaje itupun dimulai. Olahraga diawali dengan pemanasan berupa senam gaje. *nah, baru betul* Dan sebagai instruktur senamnya tidak lain adalah Gay-sensei sendiri. Lagu 'Bachikoi' yang gaje pun diputar, dan dengan sigapnya Gay-sensei melakukan gerakan senam gajenya yang tergolong vulgar. *liat aja di ED 8 Naruto Shippuden*

"Ayo tunjukkan semangat mudamu," kata Gay-sensei terus senam sambil tebar pesona yang jijiknya minta ampun.

"Kereeen," kata Naruto histeris.

"Itu tidak ada keren-kerennya tau," kata Sasuke seraya menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ittai," ringis Naruto yang masih nyungsep sambil nangis gaje.

Saatnya istirahat, Naruto dan Trio S melepas lelah mereka dengan pergi ke kantin.

"Bu, pesen es jeruk nya 1 gelas," pinta Naruto.

"Cut cut, oi, baca script gak lo?" tanya L-Kun.

"Ya baca lah, emang apa yang salah?" tanya Naruto.

"Kan tadi katanya, Naruto dan Trio S melepas lelah mereka dengan pergi ke kantin," kata L-Kun.

"Lantas? Apa yang salah?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya salah lah Dobe, kan cuman jalan ke kantin, gak ada yang bilang mesen es jeruk, udah sana, jalan ke lain aja lagi sono, es jeruk nya buat gw aja," kata L-Kun sambil merebut es jeruk yang sudah di sodorkan ibu penjual kantin.

"Keterlaluan lo, gw sumpahin lo ketabrak truk," sumpah Naruto yang udah keleewat marah.

"Peduli amat, amat aja nggak peduli, lagi pula dari kemaren nggak pernah berhasil tuh, sluuurrrrp," kata L-Kun sambil menyedot sisa-sisa terakhir es jeruk nya.

"Arrgggh," kata Naruto langsung cabut bersama Trio S.

Karena pelajaran berikutnya adalah Bahasa Inggris, maka Naruto beserta Trio S mengganti pakaian mereka kembali menjadi pakaian seragam. Dan setelah mengganti pakaian mereka Trio S dan Naruto pun kembali ke kelas 2-1. Selang beberapa menit, datanglah Iruka-sensei guru pengajar Bahasa Inggris.

"Good Afternoon everybody," sapa Iruka-sensei.

"Good Afternoon sir," kata semua murid kompak.

"Kudengar ada murid baru yang belum kutemui yah?" kata Iruka-sensei.

"Itu aku sensei," kata Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau, lets introduce yourself with English in front of class!" perintah Iruka-sensei.

"Ngomong apa sih? Gak paham," kata Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei bilang perkenalkan dirimu dengan Bahasa Inggris didepan kelas," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, itu sih mudah," kata Naruto seraya jalan kedepan kelas. "Hello everybody, My name is Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you," kata Naruto dengan desonya menyebutkan nice to meet you. *Ni-ce to me-et yo-u*

"Sudah tau," kata semuanya kompak.

"Yaiyalah sudah tau, kan udah kenalan kemaren," kata Naruto sweatdroop.

"Lantas kenapa memperkenalkan diri lagi?" tanya Iruka-sensei.

"Kan sensei yang nyuruh, gimana sih," omel Naruto dengan penuh amarah karena meras dipermainkan.

"Hahaha, iya yah, kembali ke kursimu, kita akan mulai pelajaran Bahasa Innggis hari ini," kata Iruka-sensei.

SKIP TIME

"Sial bener gw hari ini," kata Naruto seraya berjalan pulang.

"Hn, kenapa sial?" tanya Sasuke yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ya sial lah, pelajaran pertama diajarin sama anak dibawah umur, di kelas Bahasa Inggris tadi dibikin kesel, lalu pas capek-capek nya habis olahraga, mau minum es jeruk, eeh si L-Kun terkutuk itu merebut nya dari ku, dasar L-Kun itu, ku sumpahin kau ditabrak truk yang mengangkut batu bara," kata Naruto menyumpah ke L-Kun.

"Oi, Naruto!" teriak Shino, namun suaranya agak kurang jelas terdengar, seakan-akan Shino berada di tempat yang jauh dari Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke belakang, ke asal suara Shino.

"Awas ada truk Dobe!" teriak Sasuke.

"Eh? Truk?" Tanya Naruto seraya melihat dimana dia berdiri. "Aku di jalan raya?" kata Naruto sambil meloading apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi sambil melihat jalan yang dia jalani.

"Lari Baka!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Eh? Ah? Aduh... Lari nggak yah?" pikir Naruto.

"Naruto awaaas!" teriak Sasuke.

"Naruto awaaas!" teriak Shino.

"Naruto awaaas!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Aaawas," teet, kata bang H. Rhoma yang lagi-lagi datang.

"Dasar baka, minggir," kata L-Kun seraya menubruk Naruto menggunakan pakaian American Football. "Dasar baka, kalo berdiri itu jangan di tengah orang main American Football dong," kata L-Kun seraya menangkap sebuah bola American Football yang mengarah padanya.

"Kau yang baka, main American Football di tengah jalan, minggir sana," tubruk Naruto balik.

"Enak aja aku minggir, kau yang minggir," kata L-Kun seraya menahan tubrukan Naruto.

Teeet teeeet. Klakson truk itu berbunyi menandakan agar orang yang berada di depan nya untuk pergi.

"Berisik baka, lewat nya entar aja napa? Kalo mau nabrak entaran aja!" perintah Naruto dan L-Kun kompak.

"Dasar mereka itu sudah kelewat baka, mau ditabrak masih aja sempat berkelahi," kata Sasuke.

"Ayo selamatkan mereka," kata Shino.

"Mendokusei," kata Shikamaru.

Dengan cepat akhirnya Trio S menubruk 2 orang yang sedang berkelahi itu. Dan akhirnya Naruto terpental sampai kepalanya menabrak pembatas jalan. Dan seketika itu juga Naruto pingsan. Sedangkan L-Kun terjatuh biasa saja, walau kepalanya menabrak aspal tapi dia mengenakan helm American Football, jadi no problem, dia pun berdiri lagi bermaksud ingin menubruk balik Trio S, tapi tanpa diketahui oleh nya sebuah truk batu bara lewat disamping nya dan menabrak L-Kun dengan tragis. Dan itu mungkin akhir dari L-Kun. Sedangkan Trio S, mereka sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi dan akhirnya.

Bruk...

Kejadian nya begitu cepat terjadi, truk yang menabrak Trio S dan L-Kun melarikan diri. Naruto yang tidak terlalu parah dilarikan oleh orang-orang sekitar ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan mayat Trio S yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk di otopsi. Dan mayat L-Kun tak ditemukan.

Owari...

"Oi, kenapa selesai gini aja?" tanya arwah L-Kun. "Lanjutin Author Baka," hardik L-Kun, yang padahal secara teknis dia menghina dirinya sendiri.

Karena kesalahan teknis maka fic ini tidak jadi Owari, terimakasih atas perhatian nya.

Naruto P.O.V

Kepala ku terasa berat sekali, apa yang terjadi padaku? Perlahan kubuka mataku, silau sekali. Dengan cepat mata sapphire ku beradaptasi dengan suasana terang ini. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Tousan dan Kaasan, melihat keadaan ku yang siuman Kaasan memeluk ku. Kepala ku masih terasa sakit sekali, tapi tunggu dulu.

"Sa-sasuke mana? Shino dan Shikamaru juga dimana?" tanya ku.

"Tenanglah Naruto, kau beristirahat saja dulu, nanti kami ceritakan," kata Tousan ku dengan tampang sedikit sedih.

"Apa mereka tidak selamat?" tanya ku.

Kaasan ku menitikkan air mata, kemudian dia mengangguk kecil mengiyakan pernyataan ku tadi. Tiba-tiba pelupuk mataku basah, air mataku menumpuk disana dan akhirnya tak terbendung lagi.

"Ini salah ku," ucapku pelan. Aku benar-benar bersalah. Rupanya mimpi waktu itu benar.

Saat pingsan tadi, aku bermimpi melihat Sasuke, Shino, dan Shikamaru pergi menjauhi ku sambil mengatakan Selamat tinggal. Sungguh, saat itu kupikir akulah yang mati, karena saat itu aku melihat cahaya putih. Namun, rupanya ketiga sahabat paling berharga kulah yang pergi. Aku benar-benar bodoh, kenapa saat itu aku tidak langsung pergi? Kenapa aku menunggu sampai mereka menyelamatkan ku.

Aku bodoh...

**Tsuzuku**

**[1] CKC: Central Konoha City.**

**Karena sepertinya tokoh OC di fic ini akan terus menerus keluar, maka aku akan membuat sesi perkenalan tokoh OC. Dimulai dari yang chapter 1.**

**L-Kun: Tokoh OC perpanjangan tangan Author, hanya menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikan Author, rambut bayangkan sendiri, mata bayangkan sendiri, tinggi pikirkan sendiri, berat nya pikirkan juga sendiri, skills nya mengganggu, menulis, menggambar dmbl.**

**Suki: Siswi kelas 2-1. Gadis berkulit putih, bermata hitam, berambut hitam sepinggang, tinggi 157 cm, berat 45 kg, skills bermain piano.**

**Ayumi: Siswi kelas 2-1. Gadis berkulit sawo matang, bermata merah pekat, rambut merah darah sebahu, tinggi 160 cm, berat 49 kg, skills menyanyi.**

**Ryu: Siswa kelas 2-1. Pria berkulit putih, bermata hitam dengan kacamata, berambut hitam, tinggi 165 cm, berat 56 kg, skills hitungan.**

**Wataru: Pria berkulit sawo muda, bermata hijau, berambut kuning dengan ikat kepala berwarna merah, tinggi 175 cm, berat 65 kg, skills basket.**

**Beni: Pria berkulit hitam amerika, bermata tidak diketahui karena selalu menggunakan kacamata hitam, tinggi 160 cm, berat 55 kg, skills sepak bola.**

**Dan ini yang muncul di chapter 2:**

**Genta: Siswa kelas 2-2. Pria dengan kulit sawo matang, dengan badan yang gemuk dan suka menggulung pergelangan tangan seragamnya, bermata merah, berambut merah, tinggi 161 cm, berat 70 kg, skills malak.**

**Koshi: Pria dengan kulit sawo muda, bermata hitam, berambut hitam dan mengenakan topi seperti milik Michael Jackson, tinggi 170 cm, berat 61 kg, skills menyanyi.**

**L-Kun: Gyaaaa aku matiiiiiii.**

**Sasuke: Bukan cuman lo, kita juga.**

**Naruto: Aku bodoh...**

**Shino: Sudahlah Naruto, kami tau kok kalo kau bodoh.**

**Naruto: Grr, itu kalimat di script tau, kalo bukan script gw nggak bakal mau ngatain kalimat itu.**

**Shikamaru: Mendokusei.**

**L-Kun: Hmm, so bagaimana? Apa humor nya masih terasa? Apa friendship nya sudah sangat berasa? Apa tadi angst nya berasa?**

**Sasuke: Di script bilang chapter depan sudah mulai spiritualnya, so don't miss it.**

**Naruto: Di script juga bilang kemungkinan chapter depan masih diawali dengan Nartuo P.O.V, jadi jangan bingung baca nya.**

**L-Kun: Dengan segala hormat REVIEW pleaseeee.**

**Shikamaru+Shino: Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...**

**H. Rhoma Irama: Sampai Juumpa, teet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**L-Kun: "Yo semua, gomen kalau telat update, chapter ini aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindari typo atau alur gaje, jadi bisa dikatakan fic chapter ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena kegajean di chapter sebelumnya, happy reading minna."**

**Title:**

**4 in 1**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Spiritual & Friendship (slight humor)**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke, Shino, dan Shikamaru, atau yang lebih dikenal Trio S, mengalami kecelakaan tragis. Karena suatu hal, arwah mereka bertiga tidak diterima di akhirat. Dan karena sebuah alasan aneh, mereka bertiga terpaksa merasuki tubuh Naruto yang notabene adalah teman karib mereka bertiga. Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto setelah itu? RnR please...**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, OC, ****AU, ****Abal, bisa bikin bingung *mungkin* jika menemukan penulisan kata 'yg' dalam fic ini harap dimaklumi karena saya baru saja mencoba merubah cara penulisan saya.**

**Ok, seperti biasa, mari kita awali fic ini dengan membaca Al-Fatihah, dan bagi penganut agama selain Islam, silahkan baca do'a masing-masing, berdoa mulai... selesai, baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

**Sebelumnya di 4 In 1**

"**Awas ada truk Dobe!" teriak Sasuke.**

**Dengan cepat akhirnya Trio S menubruk 2 orang yang sedang berkelahi itu.**

"**Apa mereka tidak selamat?" tanya ku.**

**Aku bodoh...**

ooOOoo

"Kami akan terus melindungimu, walau nyawa kami taruhannya," ucap Sasuke. Brak, tabrakan itu pun terjadi. Seketika aku terbangun dari tidurku. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku ketika mengingat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke, kalimat yang menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar teman sejati. Kini air mata itu mulai turun perlahan di pipiku, satu malam penuh kuhabiskan untuk menangis dalam diam, sendirian, hanya ditemani oleh kegelapan dan kesunyian di malam hari.

End of Naruto P.O.V

Naruto turun perlahan dari tangga, dia menapakkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah untuk menuju kebawah. Wajahnya nampak sangat amat kucel, garis hitam membekas sangat tebal di bawah matanya, wajahnya layu dan nampak keriput tipis. Minato yang melihat anak semata wayangnya dalam kesedihan sangat mendalam akhirnya angkat suara.

"Naruto," panggil Minato.

"Hn," jawab Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Aduh, kenapa kau jadi mirip bocah Uchiha itu sih," kata Minato dengan senyum garing nya.

"Yang serius baka," hardik Kushina dan sukses mendaratkan 1 pukulannya tepat di kepala Minato.

"Ittai," ringis Minato sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Begini Naruto, Tousan hanya mau bilang, kau jangan terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan mu, kalau kau terus begini bisa-bisa arwah mereka tidak diterima di akhirat sana," nasihat Minato.

"Hn, baiklah Tousan," kata Naruto dengan wajah datarnya lagi.

"Nah, begitu baru anak Kaasan, ayo makan dulu," tawar Kushina.

"Kenapa aku tidak ditawari juga?" tanya Minato.

"Mintanya nanti saja," Kata Kushina seraya melontarkan hantaman ke kepala Minato lagi, namun sebelum itu terjadi Minato sudah menghindar ke kanan, dan akhirnya sukses membuat Minato menabrak dinding yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kaasan tawarkan ke Tousan saja, aku tidak lapar," kata Naruto.

"Anak pintar," kata Minato sambil menyunggingkan senyuman dan sebuah jempol.

"Tapi Naru kan belum makan dari malam tadi, nanti Naru sakit gimana?" tanya Kushina khawatir yang sebelumnya telah memberi pukulan ke kepala Minato.

"Aku tidak akan sakit semudah itu, dekakete kimasu!" pamit Naruto dan segera pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita biarkan dia seperti itu?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Tenang saja, kalau dia lapar pasti nanti dia akan makan," kata Minato innocent.

Bletak. "Bukan itu baka koi, maksud ku tentang kesedihannya yang berlebihan itu," hardik Kushina yang sekali lagi menjitak kepala Minato.

"Ittai hime," ringis Minato kemudian mengusap-usap kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Menurutku kalau masalah kesedihannya itu kita biarkan saja. Lama-lama dia akan lupa seiring berjalannya waktu, dan nanti pasti dia akan ceria kembali," kata Minato. "Ngomong-ngomong mana sarapan ku?" tanya Minato melanjutkan.

"Dasar baka koi, kita ini lagi sedih, kenapa kau bertingkah kaya orang bego gitu sih," omel Kushina.

"Ini kan untuk mencairkan suasana, tidak baik berlama-lama sedih itu tau," nasihat Minato. "Jadi mana sarapanku? Aku sudah sangat lapar," pinta Minato dengan wajah memelas andalannya. *kapan lagi bisa bikin Minato memelas begini*

"Iya, iya baiklah, tunggu 10 menit lagi," kata Kushina diselingi dengan helaan nafas pelan, dan kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan.

Di tempat lain, Naruto berjalan dengan amat lunglai dan tentunya masih memasang wajah kucel nan ancurnya itu. Dia terus berjalan tanpa memandang kiri dan kanan. Alhasil, pas Naruto mau menyebrang, dia sempat diserempet traktor, untung cuman terserempet, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan menyusul Trio S dan fic ini akan _Discontinued_. *lupakan ini* Naruto kini sudah menempuh setengah perjalanan menuju tujuannya. Dan kemudian.

"Hey Dobe," sapa seseorang dari belakang.

"Eh?" mendengar sapaan itu, Naruto pun bergegas berbalik, dan rupanya. L-Kun lah yang muncul dengan wajah gembira nan cerianya yang bisa bikin orang gila mati lemas karena ditenggelamkan ke laut mati. *?* "Oh L-Kun, kirain siapa," kata Naruto dengan wajah datar yang kucel nan ancurnya. *ada yang sadar sesuatu?*

1 detik. Tatapan yang sama tak ada perubahan.

2 detik. Naruto mulai berpikir karena merasa ada yang janggal.

3 detik. Naruto nampak bingung dengan kesimpulannya yang janggal.

4 detik. Naruto menelan ludahnya dan mengambil 1 langkah ke belakang sambil menatap L-Kun dengan tatapan horror.

5 detik. "Setaaaaaaan," teriak Naruto ketika menyadari bahwa sebelumnya L-Kun sudah tertabrak truk batu bara dan mayatnya tak ditemukan. Dan sekarang makhluk itu berada di depannya dengan wajah bahagia nan cerianya yang mengerikan bagi Naruto.

"Aku bukan setan, aku manusia, Dobe!" tegas L-Kun dengan wajah marah karena dikira setan.

"Oh, kalau begitu, manusiaa!" teriak Naruto kedua kalinya sambil lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan L-Kun yang menatapnya heran. "Tunggu, manusia? Kau yakin manusia?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Aku yakin," kata L-Kun mantap sambil menepukkan tangannya ke dadanya yang tidak bidang.

"Mana buktinya?" tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Sentuh saja aku, kalau nembus berarti aku hantu," jelas L-Kun yang bisa dikatakan masuk akal. Naruto pun segera mengambil ranting terdekat dan menyentuhkannya ke L-Kun. "Eh, tidak nembus," kata Naruto girang.

"Sudah kubilang," kata L-Kun dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Aku masih belum percaya, boleh kucek sekali lagi," pinta Naruto dengan wajah penasaran.

"Silahkan saja cek sekali lagi, aku~, ugh" kata L-Kun yang terlontar menabrak kamera dengan bibir monyong karena dipukul dengan sesuatu yang besar dan keras.

"Wah, rupanya kau benar-benar masih hidup," kata Naruto girang setelah memukulkan dengan keras pemukul baseball dari besi tepat di pipi L-Kun. Alhasil gigi L-Kun rontok, kemudian mengelurakan buih dan kejang-kejang ditempat seperti orang ayan. Dan karena tabrakan dengan kameraman, maka terpaksa kamera diganti karena kamera yang lama rusak, dan kameraman pun dilarikan ke rumah sakit tanpa alasan apapun. *abaikan juga yang ini*

"Kalau begini bisa-bisa aku mati lagi," kata L-Kun seraya bangun dari kejang-kejangnnya dan kemudian mengelap wajahnya yang berlumuran darah dengan kain pel. *?*

"Jadi kau itu sudah mati atau masih hidup sih?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan pernyataan L-Kun tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mati, tapi dihidupkan lagi, dihidupkan dengan alasan yang menurutku kurang masuk akal pula," tutur L-Kun yang terdengar tidak senang dihidupkan kembali. *dasar tak tau diuntung*

"Oooh, lalu bagaimana dengan Trio S, apa mereka dihidupkan juga?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Hmmm, entahlah, aku tidak bertemu mereka," kata L-Kun jujur.

"Oh begitu, ya sudahlah, aku mau ke sekolah dulu," kata Naruto yang kembali murung dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda beberapa menit.

"Kasihan," kata L-Kun yang melihat kepergian Naruto dengan wajah murung nan ancurnya.

ooOOoo

Setelah berjalan cukup sebentar, Naruto akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Seperti biasa Izumo dan Kotetsu sudah _stand by_ di pos mereka. Melihat kehadiran Naruto, Kotetsu pun menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Pagi Naruto," sapa Kotetsu.

"Pagi Kotetsu-san," sapa Naruto balik dengan senyum dipaksakan

"Apa kau tidak bersama Trio S?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Ti-tidak, maaf aku harus segera masuk" jawab Naruto singkat kemudian berlari ke kelasnya bermaksud menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Kotetsu pada Izumo.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau bau," seru Izumo yang sebenarnya kenyataan.

"Sebau itukah? Sepertinya tujuan memecahkan rekor tidak mandi 5 hariku harus kuhentikan sekarang," tutur Kotetsu.

ooOOoo

Kembali ke Naruto. Kini Naruto duduk termenung dengan posisi kepalanya tiduran di atas meja di balik kedua lengannya. Naruto meratapi ketiga kursi di sekitarnya, kursi dari ketiga sahabatnya. Air mata itu kini menggenang lagi, tetapi.

"Naruto," sapa si kembar Sena dan Rena.

Dengan gelagapan Naruto menyeka air matanya kemudian balik bertanya pada si kembar Sena dan Rena. "Eh, eng, a-ada apa?"

"Apa kau tau," kata Sena mengawali.

"Dimana Trio S?" sambung Rena.

Hening sesaat, namun kemudian Naruto pun menjawab pertanyaan kedua orang itu. "Me-mereka tidak hadir hari ini," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, dengan perasaan pilu.

"Kenapa," kata Rena.

"Begitu?" lanjut Sena.

Lagi-lagi hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua. "Me-mereka kecelakaan," ungkap Naruto dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak ingin ada yang melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Eeh? Trio S kecelakaan?" tanya seluruh penghuni sekolah kaget termasuk guru-guru dan staf lainnya sambil menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tampang penasaran dan heran.

"Ja-jadi kalian belum tau kabarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

Semuanya geleng-geleng secara kompak. *bukan mau ngedisko*

"Astaga, kemana saja kalian 15 jam yang lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ke kamar mandi, lagi mandi," kata Sakura.

"Aku di rumah, sedang menghitung pengeluaranku bulan ini," ungkap Ryu.

"Aku ke Namikaze Food, sedang makan," kata Chouji yang memang sekarang sedang makan.

"Kalau aku ke tempat les piano," kata Suki.

"Aku di kamar mandi, sedang latihan vokal," kata Koshi dengan merdu.

"Aku di rumah, sedang menyiapkan makan malam," kata Hinata.

"Aku di rumah Teeda, kami sedang latihan band bersama," kata Kenji.

"Dan aku di rumahku, sedang latihan band bersama Kenji," kata Teeda lagi.

"Aku di kamar kecil, sedang buang air besar," kata Beni

"Aku~,"

"Cukup, pertanyaan tadi itu tidak perlu dijawab," bentak Naruto marah.

"Yakin tidak mau tau aku di mana?" tanya Kiba.

"Eeeng, baiklah, waktu itu kau di mana?" tanya Naruto penasaran juga.

"Aku sedang di kandang Akamaru, kami sedang bertukar peran waktu itu," ungkap Kiba girang.

"Nyesal aku bertanya," kata Naruto diselingi helaan panjang.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Trio S?" tanya Ayumi penasaran.

Seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sedih, dengan menundukkan kepala dan dengan berat hati Naruto pun berkata. "Emm, me-mereka, kemarin sore sepulang sekolah kecelakaan, kemudian, ke-kemudian,"

"Kemudian apa?" tanya seluruh penghuni sekolah penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hening sejenak, memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan dia pakai untuk menjelaskan kepada semua orang tentang kematian Trio S. Setelah merasa yakin, Naruto pun kembali berbicara. "Ke-kemudian mereka meninggal ditempat."

"Apa?" teriak semuanya kaget. *teriak Inalillah kek, bagus juga. Gak elit bener teriak Apa!* Seluruh fansgirl Sasuke pun langsung pingsan massal, semua yang minta Shikamaru untuk mengerjakan pr-nya stress berat, orang-orang yang minta perlindungan dari Shino mulai gemetaran. Sakura yang notabene pacarnya dari seorang Uchiha muda itu pun tak bisa menahan tangisnya, setelah menangis 5 detik dia pun pingsan ditempat.

"Sore ini akan diadakan upacara pemakaman di pemakaman umum Central Konoha City, kuharap kalian semua bisa hadir agar dapat melihat mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya," kata Naruto.

.

.

.

Bel pelajaran pertama dimulai, semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing dengan lunglai dan tak bersemangat. Kecuali si duo gaje, Gay sensei dan Rock Lee.

"Hidup semangat muda," teriak Gay-sensei. kemudian tebar gigi yang cerah secerah mata Ari (baca: Matahari)

"Semangaaat," teriak Rock Lee pula

Sekolah sangat sepi, seperti sekolah hantu. Semua murid lemas, apalagi murid-murid perempuan yang menjadi fansgirlnya Sasuke, semua pingsan di tempat dan belum kunjung sadar. Para guru malas untuk mengajar karena semua muridnya juga malas. Tentunya kecuali 2 orang gaje yang disebutkan di atas tadi.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Trio S dan L-Kun pasca setelah tabrak lari. *nggak tuh* Anggap aja ada yang nanya deh, baiklah akan kita ungkap disini.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kami akan terus melindungimu, walau nyawa kami taruhannya," kata Sasuke sesaat sebelum tabrakan. Dan bruak, tabrakan itu terjadi.

Sesaat kemudian nyawa mereka bertiga dibawa ke akhirat, dan tak perlu waktu lama sampailah mereka di akhirat. Di akhirat keadaan sangat tenang, sepi, damai, dan hening.

"Ini akhirat?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Shino.

"Hn, aku masih mau di bumi, kenapa aku harus dibawa ke akhirat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau sudah mati," jawab Shikamaru. *masuk akal juga*

"Maaf menyela tuan-tuan, apa benar kalian adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, dan Aburame Shino?" tanya seorang malaikat.

"Ya, itu kami," jawab Trio S kompak.

"Silahkan ikuti aku, kita akan menimbang amal kalian," kata malaikat itu mempersilahkan untuk mengikutinya.

Trio S pun berjalan menuju tempat yang terdapat timbangan raksasa di mana ada masing-masing 1 kolom perhitungan di sisi kiri dan kanannya. *hanya khayalan Author belaka, tidak nyata*

"Nara Shikamaru, silahkan berdiri di timbangan tersebut," perintah malaikat itu.

"Baiklah," kata Shikamaru dengan wajah malas-malasan. Setelah dia berdiri di timbangan tersebut muncul beberapa digit angka pada kedua layar masing-masing. Dan angka yang lebih banyak berada di kolom sebelah kanan yang artinya Shikamaru memiliki lebih banyak amal baik ketimbang amal jahat.

"Nara Shikamaru, amal baik mu lebih banyak dari amal jahat mu, silahkan masuk ke dalam surga yang sangat indah itu," kata malaikat itu. Dan seketika gerbang surga pun terbuka untuk menyambut kedatangan Shikamaru, dan tentu saja Shikamaru langsung bergegas masuk ke surga.

"Aku duluan yah," kata Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Aburame Shino, silahkan menuju timbangan," kata malaikat itu mempersilahkan.

Sesampai di timbangan muncul lah beberapa digit angka yang beda tipis disetiap kolomnya. Digit di kolom kanan hanya lebih 1 angka dari digit sebelah kiri, dan itu artinya Shino tergolong orang yang baik, walau pas-pasan.

"Aburame Shino, timbangan baik mu lebih banyak dari timbangan buruk mu walau hanya beda satu angka, tetapi tetap saja kau berhak masuk surga, silahkan," kata malaikat itu mempersilahkan.

"Jangan sampai tidak masuk surga yah," kata Shino pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan gak jelas seperti biasanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," panggil malaikat itu.

Sasuke pun menuju timbangan dan hasilnya lebih banyak digit kebaikannya. *sulit dipercaya orang sombong nan angkuh seperti dia tergolong orang baik*

"Uchiha Sasuke, silahkan masuk ke surga," kata malaikat itu mempersilahkan.

"Maaf yah, aku tidak minat masuk surga dulu, aku ingin kembali ke bumi," pinta Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ingin kembali ke bumi, sedangkan kau sudah diterima masuk ke surga?" tanya malaikat itu bingung.

"Hn, pacar ku kasian di bumi sendirian, aku tidak mau dia akan melupakan ku dan berpaling ke orang lain," kata Sasuke tapi tetap dengan wajah santai nan angkuh.

"Itu sudah takdir, kau tidak bisa mengubahnya, lagipula saat dunia berakhir atau pacar mu meninggal kalian akan bertemu lagi jika dia masuk surga pula," jelas malaikat itu.

"Tetap saja lama, apa enaknya di surga tanpa pacarku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di surga kau bisa menunggunya dengan nyaman. Di surga kau bisa mendapat makanan apapun yang kau mau, minuman apapun yang kau mau, dan juga ada ribuan bidadari yang akan menjadi pelayan mu," jelas malaikat itu.

"Eh? Benar begitu?" tanya Sasuke yang baru tau surga itu seperti yang dikatakan malaikat tadi. "Aku tidak tau disurga itu seperti itu," kata Sasuke lagi. Malaikat yang menyaksikan sweatdroop. "Baiklah aku kesurga saja deh," kata Sasuke seraya berlalu menuju surga.

'Apa dia tidak diajarkan di sekolahnya tentang bagaimana surga itu,' pikir malaikat itu. "Hmm baiklah, sepertinya ada satu orang lagi, tapi dimana?" tanya malaikat itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku di sini," teriak L-Kun girang.

"Nani?" kata malaikat itu kaget bukan kepalang melihat L-Kun datang mendadak. "Ka-kau lagi? Sudah berapa kali kau mati?" tanya malaikat itu _shock_ sambil nunjuk-nunjuk L-Kun karena tidak percaya akan bertemu L-Kun lagi.

"Emm, satu dua tiga, emm," hitung L-Kun "Nah, empat kali," jawab L-Kun mantap sambil menunjukkan keempat jarinya ke depan wajah malaikat yang sedang bercengo ria.

"Sebanyak itu?" tanya malaikat itu kagum sekaligus kaget bukan main.

"Yang pertama saat membeku di Kutub Utara, *baca What Your Wish* setelah masuk surga setengah hari aku disuruh kembali ke bumi karena belum mempublish 4 buah fic yang menjamur di komputerku. *padahal karena membuat onar di surga* Yang kedua saat dihajar Tsunade-sama keluar jendela, lalu tenggelam di sungai terdekat, karena tidak bisa berenang aku mati, tapi disuruh kembali kebumi lagi karena katanya belum menyelesaikan fic ini. Yang ketiga saat dihajar Anko, mataku lebam dan pandangan ku kabur, akhirnya saat jalan keluar kelas aku malah jalan ke jendela, kemudian jatuh dan akhirnya mati, tapi dihidupkan lagi karena katanya belum bikin humor yang bagus. Dan yang terakhir aku tertabrak truk berisi batu bara, sekarang aku sudah boleh masuk surga?" tanya L-Kun yang sebelumnya menjelaskan riwayat kematiannya secara panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dibagi massa ditambah waktu dikurangi gaya gravitasi dikali E=MC² diakar pangkat tiga kan dan jadilah rumus aneh lainnya.

"Kau ini tidak pernah menghargai kehidupan yah? sudah 4 kali kau mati dan 3 kali kau dihidupkan, ckckck," kata malaikat itu menceramahi.

"Iya iya, sekarang aku boleh masuk surga?" tanya L-Kun dengan wajah ingin masuk.

"Tentu saja, TIDAAAK!" hardik malaikat itu. "Kembali ke bumi, buat Naruto nista sana," usir malaikat itu, kemudian melempar L-Kun kembali ke bumi. Dengan kecepatan super yang 2 kali lipat melebihi kecepatan cahaya, L-Kun pun meluncur menuju jasadnya. Dan setiba di bumi tepatnya di CKC, L-Kun pun mendarat dengan selamat di tubuhnya kembali.

'Kali ini aku hidupnya gimana lagi yah?' batin L-Kun pada dirinya sendiri.

L-Kun pun terbangun dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat wajah pucat nan horror. "HIEEE!" pekik L-Kun ketakutan. Tapi dia akhirnya sadar bahwa wajah pucat nan horror itu milik Mbah Orochi, penjual sushi langganannya.

"Mbah Orochi?" tanya L-Kun.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar? Kukira kau sudah mati karena beberapa menit yang lalu kau sudah tidak bernapas," jelas Mbah Orochi.

"Hedeh, aku hidup lagi," gumam L-Kun kemudian kembali berbaring.

**END OF FASHBACK**

"Tak kusangka di surga benar-benar menyenangkan," kata Sasuke sambil menikmati segelas minuman aneh dan duduk di kursi yang sangat empuk.

"Tadi kau bilang mau ke bumi saja," goda Shino.

"Tadi ya tadi, sekarang ya sekarang," kata Sasuke dengan wajah cuek bebeknya *aku masih tidak bisa percaya orang sombong nan angkuh seperti dia masuk surga*

"Oi kalian berdua yang di sana," panggil Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" jawab Shino dan Sasuke kompak.

"Karena kita di surga, aku boleh tidur sepuasnya tanpa kalian injak-injak kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn, kalau kau mau tidur, tidur saja sana," kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shikamaru meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, tapi masalah diinjak atau tidaknya masih belum pasti," lanjut Shino.

"Mendokusei, tidak di bumi tidak di surga aku tidak bisa santai," kata Shikamaru kesal.

ooOOoo

Hari telah menjelang sore, seluruh siswa Konoha Central High School bubar serempak kerumah masing-masing. Tapi mereka hanya mampir sebentar, dan berganti pakaian, setelah itu mereka semua pergi ke pemakaman umum CKC. Tidak terkecuali Naruto. Sesampai di pemakaman, Naruto merasa risih sekali. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena sesak, bayangkan saja hampir semua penduduk CKC menghadiri pemakaman sore itu. Bahkan Hiruzen Sarutobi, walikota CKC pun ikut hadir. Selain itu, pemakaman itu dihadiri oleh Rifudo-sama, presiden Negara Persatuan 5 Daerah Serikat. *emang ada nama negara kayak gini?* Kalau dibayangkan, pemakaman kecil ini seperti tempat orang sedang pembagian sembako, sesaknya minta ampun.

Sementara itu di surga.

"Uchiha Sasuke," panggil seorang malaikat.

"Ya, itu aku," jawab Sasuke.

"Setelah kami data dengan baik, sudah diputuskan bahwa anda tidak berhak berada di surga, dikarenakan anda masih ada janji di bumi yang belum selesai," jelas malaikat itu.

"Eh? Perasaan aku gak janjian sama Sakura malam Minggu ini," ungkap Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Bukan janji dengan Sakura, tetapi dengan Naruto," kata malaikat itu sweatdroop.

"Naniii? Kau Yaoi yah Sasuke?" tanya Shino kaget dan mengambil 5 langkah menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Mustahil, aku masih normal, mana mungkin aku akan janjian sama Naruto malam Minggu ini, jangan memfitnah sembarangan yah," protes Sasuke tidak terima.

"Bukan janji seperti itu, maksudku janji yang lain lagi," kata malaikat itu sweatdroop untuk kedua kalinya.

"Eh? Jadi janji seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau berjanji pada Naruto akan selalu melindunginya walau nyawamu taruhannya," jelas malaikat itu.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin aku mengatakan hal itu? Mana buktinya? Tunjukkan rekaman videonya!" kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Apa ini terlihat sepertimu?" tanya malaikat itu kemudian menunjukkan video 3D selang beberapa menit sebelum tabrakan terjadi.

"Kami akan terus melindungimu, walau nyawa kami taruhannya," kata Sasuke di video itu. Dan tabrakan terjadi lagi.

Sesaat Sasuke cengo, kecengoannya disebabkan karena 2 hal. Yang pertama, dia kaget karena di surga sudah lebih canggih dari pada di bumi.. yang kedua, dia kaget karena dia tidak ingat kalau dia mengatakan hal barusan. Sekejap saja, Sasuke yang masing berpegang pada martabat Uchihanya itu, akhirnya tersadar dari kecengoan tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa kembali diterima di surga," tanya Sasuke setelah melihat video 3D tadi.

"Kau harus~" kata malaikat itu.

"Melayani kedua temanmu," teriak Shikamaru dari kejauhan.

"Melayani kedua temanmu," kata malaikat itu ikut-ikutan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Eh, maaf salah-salah, terbawa suasana, maksudnya kau harus melindungi temanmu yang bernama Naruto ini, setidaknya sampai dia sudah bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri," jelas malaikat itu.

"Fiuh, syukurlah bukan harus melayani dua orang gila itu," ucap Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dua orang yang setengah gila. "Tapi, aku masih mau disurgaaa," rengek Sasuke. *Nyahaha, kapan lagi bisa bikin Sasuke merengek gini*

"Kalau begitu lindungilah temanmu sampai dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, agar kau bisa kembali berada di surga ini" kata malaikat itu.

"Tapi masa aku sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu tidak, dalam janjimu kau mengatakan 'kami' *bukan Kami-sama* jadi itu artinya kedua temanmu akan ikut dalam misi mu ini," jelas malaikat itu.

Slurrpp, cprooot "Apa? Kami akan ikut karena janji yang dia ucapkan? Tidak akan," kata Shino dan Shikamaru barengan yang sebelumnya menyemprotkan minumannya tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah perjanjiannya, sebaiknya kalian cepat sebelum jasad kalian dikubur," kata malaikat itu, kemudian menjatuhkan Trio S kesembarang tempat di bumi dengan kecepatan 5 kali melebihi kecepatan lari EyeShield 21 dikali 3 kali kecepatan cahaya.

Kembali ke pemakaman yang sesak nan risih. Setelah melewati beberapa upacara sakral seperti doa dan sebagainya, kini waktunya bagi peziarah untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Trio S sebelum dikuburkan. *benar gak yah urutan upacara pemakamannya*

Sementara itu Trio S yang telah sampai di bumi rupanya sudah mendarat tepat di CKC dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hey Sasuke, awas kau yah, menyertakan kami dalam janjimu tanpa persetujuan kami," kata Shino dengan amarah.

"Mana kutau jadinya seperti ini, aku mengatakan kalimat itu cuman supaya terlihat aksen keren aja," jelas Sasuke.

"Mendokusei," kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada kata-kata selain itu apa?" tanya Shino.

"Berhenti bicara, ayo kita segera ke Rumah Sakit Umum Central Konoha City, mungkin saja mayat kita masih disana," usul Sasuke, kemudian bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit Umum CKC.

"Baiklah, ayo," kata Shino seraya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Grook," kata Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi tidur.

"Dasar ba~" kata Shino sambil mengambil ancang-ancang menginjak Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia, kita tidak ada waktu," kata Sasuke.

"Kau yakin kita tidak ada waktu menginjaknya?" kata Shino yang sudah kebelet ingin nginjak Shikamaru.

"Hn, aku yakin, ayo cepat," kata Sasuke seraya tancap gas menuju Rumah Sakit Umum CKC.

"Cih, kali ini saja kau selamat, anggap ini bayaran karena mengerjakan tugas matematika pemberian L-Kun," kata Shino kemudian tancap gas juga mengikuti Sasuke.

Setiba di rumah sakit mereka mencari ke seluruh pelosok kamar pasien. Tapi nihil, tak ada mayat mereka. Dan satu-satunya tempat terakhir yang belum diperiksa selain toilet wanita dan ruangan dokter, adalah kamar mayat.

"Glek, seumur hidup aku takut masuk ke kamar ini, dan sekarang aku harus masuk ke tempat mengerikan itu," kata Sasuke dengan tatapan horror ke kamar mayat yang dimaksud.

"Ayolah, jangan pengecut begitu, di dalam sana hanya ada tubuh beku tanpa arwah," jelas Shino sok berani.

"Justru itu yang bikin takut tauk!" hardik Sasuke pada Shino.

"Sadar oi, kita arwah gentayangan, dengan kata lain hantu, apa yang perlu kita takuti dari tubuh kosong sedangkan kita sendiri hantu, makhluk yang paling banyak ditakuti orang," kata Shino. *salah oi, yang paling ditakuti itu adalah Tuhan Yang Maha ESA*

"Hn, baiklah, aku setuju denganmu, ayo kita masuk," ajak Sasuke yang telah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dalam dirinya.

"Kau saja yang belum masuk, aku sudah masuk duluan tau," kata Shino yang dari tadi berdiri di dalam kamar mayat tersebut.

Sementara itu di pemakaman. Naruto melirik jam tangannya dan melihat antrian yang masih panjang.

"Ini akan sangat lama," keluh Naruto.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Shino. Sudah sekitar 1 menit mereka mengelilingi kamar mayat tersebut, dan hasilnya hanya menemukan mayat-mayat orang tak dikenal.

"Sepertinya mayat kita sudah di pemakaman," kata Shino.

"Hn, berharaplah agar mayat kita belum dikubur, jika tidak," kata Sasuke gantung.

"Jika tidak kenapa?" tanya Shino penasaran.

"Jika tidak," ulang Sasuke. "Aku juga tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi," kata Sasuke.

"Gubrak," kata Shino sweatdroop.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke pemakaman," ajak Sasuke, dan kemudian mereka berdua melesat meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Umum CKC dan menuju Pemakaman Umum CKC. Ditengah jalan mereka melewati Shikamaru yang masih tidur, dan dengan cepat keduanya menyeret Shikamaru secara paksa.

Kembali kepemakaman, akhirnya ini giliran Naruto untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya pada Trio S. Dengan menahan sedihnya, Naruto menaruh 3 buah mawar hitam di atas peti ketiga temannya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian," kata Naruto yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Oi, jangan lama-lama, antrian masih panjang nih," teriak peziarah lain.

"Iya berisik, nggak tau kalau aku lagi sedih apa?" omel Naruto.

Dan, kembali lagi ke Trio S. *hedeh, ribetnya bolak-balik ke Trio S, ke Naruto, ke Trio S lagi, ke Naruto lagi, hedeh*

"Apa ada cara agar kita bisa sampai ke Pemakaman Umum CKC tepat waktu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih buru-buru terbang menuju Pemakaman Umum CKC.

"Tentu saja bisa, aku perlu sedikit mesiu dan juga kursi pantai, dengan memperhitungkan kekuatan ledakan dan massa, juga gaya gesek kita di udara, maka aku perlu 1 ton mesiu untuk membawa kita terbang dengan cepat menuju pemakaman umum Central Konoha City," jelas Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"Tidak ada waktu mengumpulkan semua itu!" teriak Sasuke yang masih terbang tinggi dengan keepatan penuh menuju pemakaman umum CKC.

"Jadi kita tidak punya waktu?" tanya Shino yang padahal sudah bersiap pergi mencari benda-benda yang disebutkan Shikamaru tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak, kata malaikat itu kita harus bisa sampai di jasad kita sebelum dikubur bukan? Kalau sudah dikubur aku masih belum tau konsekuensinya, tapi itu pasti tidak menguntungkan kita," jelas Sasuke.

"Terserah apa katamu sajalah, apa kau bisa lebih cepat?" tanya Shikamaru yang dari tadi masih ditarik secara paksa oleh Sasuke dan Shino.

"Tentu saja bisa, jika kau bisa terbang sendiri," kata Shino emosi sambil terus terbang.

"Sudahlah, kalian lakukan saja yang terbaik," kata Shikamaru malas-malasan dan menikmati masa-masanya diseret terbang begini. 'Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa santai,' batin Shikamaru.

Kembali ke pemakaman. Kini tinggal 5 atau 6 orang yang belum memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka. Naruto terus menatap ketiga peti teman-temannya itu sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri, karena pemakaman itu benar-benar panas. Ditambah lagi tidak ada angin berhembus sedikitpun. Pokoknya panas banget deh.

Sementara di tempat lain namun di waktu yang sama, Trio S masih terbang tinggi dengan secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Aku sudah melihat pemakaman!" seru Shino.

"Aku juga sudah melihatnya," kata Sasuke. "Ayo cepat, kita hampir kehabisan waktu," perintah Sasuke.

"Mendokusei," kata Shikamaru.

Akhirnya penghormatan terakhir telah berakhir, orang-orangpun mulai mengangkat peti-peti itu menuju liang kuburnya masing-masing. Dan Trio S sudah sampai tepat di atas pemakaman. Ketika peti-peti itu mulai dimasukkan ke dalam liang kubur, Trio S langsung bergegas terjun menuju peti mereka masing-masing. Dan ketika tanah pertama dijatuhkan ke atas peti mereka, Sasuke yang paling cepat terbangpun sampai di dekat peti, namun ketika hendak masuk ke dalam peti dan kembali ke jasadnya, Sasuke terpental oleh sesuatu, seakan-akan ada daya tolak yang membuatnya tak bisa menuju petinya.

"TIDAAK!," teriak Sasuke, kemudian mencoba lagi masuk ke dalam peti, tapi berapa kalipun Sasuke mencoba, Sasuke terus terpental kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shino.

"Sepertinya aku tau kenapa," kata Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dan Shino kompak.

"Kita sekarang adalah arwah gentayangan, yaitu arwah yang tidak diterima di akhirat maupun di bumi, oleh karena itu kita tidak bisa menyentuh permukaan bumi lagi, dan tidak bisa pula ke surga," jelas Shikamaru.

"Apa? Jadi bagaimana kita akan melindungi Naruto jika kita berbentuk seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya yang tembus pandang.

"Hmm, jika kita tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh kita," kata Shikamaru.

"Kau benar, mungkin kita bisa masuk ke tubuh orang lain, lalu mengendalikannya saat Naruto perlu bantuan, benar kan?" kata Shino.

"Aku tadi mau bilang, kalau kita tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh kita, berarti misi gagal, tapi kau benar juga," kata Shikamaru.

"Begitu yah, baiklah aku akan merasuki Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sakura? Dia perempuan dan tidak 24 jam bersama Naruto," kata Shino.

"Kalau begitu ke tubuh om Minato saja," usul Shikamaru.

Seketika hening, Sasuke dan Shino memikirkann apa yang telah dikatakan Shikamaru tadi. "Hey itu om Minato," tunjuk Shikamaru. "Aku yang duluan," kata Shikamaru kemudian terbang melesat ke arah Minato.

"Hey tunggu, tidak adil, aku juga mau ke tubuh om Minato yang keren itu," kata Shino seraya menyerobot.

"Kalian mundur sana, aku lebih pantas jadi om Minato," kata Sasuke kemudian terbang mendahului Shikamaru dan Shino. Dan tinggal 1 meter Sasuke akan merasuki tubuh Minato, tapi tiba-tiba.

"Minato-koi," panggil Kushina kepada Minato, dan Minato pun segera menoleh ke arah Kushina yang ada disebelahnya dan mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah Kushina.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

Sasuke yang terus melesatpun akhirnya meleset dari tubuh Minato dan terus melesat kedepan. "Whaat, kelewatan," kata Sasuke yang terus terbang tanpa mengerem dan akhirnya masuk ke tubuh Naruto yang tepat di belakang Minato.

'Eh?' batin Naruto bingung, seakan ada yang janggal dalam dirinya.

Shino yang menigkuti di belakang Sasuke, merasa dapat kesempatan bisa merasuki tubuh Minato, dan akhirnya Shino menambah kecepatanya. "Hahaha, kau masuk ke tubuh Naruto," kata Shino menertawakan Sasuke. "Eh tunggu-tunggu, bagaimana mengeremnya? Gyaaa," kata Shino yang tak bisa mengerem dan akhirnya masuk ke tubuh Naruto juga.

"Mendokusei sekali, mereka berdua masuk ke tubuh Naruto, ya sudah ikutan sajalah," kata Shikamaru kemudian masuk ke tubuh Naruto juga. Dan alhasil, tubuh Naruto kini telah memiliki 4 arwah. Yaitu arwahnya sendiri, dan kemudian arwah Trio S.

"Ukh, aku merasa tubuhku tambah berat dan melemah," kata Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya kabur dan menyebabkan Naruto pingsan.

**Tsuzuku**

**Pengenalan tokoh OC.**

**Sena: Siswa kelas 2-2. ****Kembaran Rena. ****Pria dengan kulit putih, bermata hijau, berambut hijau yang dikuncir ke belakang, tinggi 145 cm, berat 37 kg, skills di pelajaran Fisika.**

**Rena: Siswi kelas 2-2. ****Kembaran Sena. ****Gadis dengan kulit putih, bermata hijau, berambut hijau yang dikuncir 2 dan berponi rata, tinggi 145 cm, berat 34 kg, skills di pelajaran Ekonomi.**

**Kenji: Siswa kelas 2-3. Pria dengan kulit kuning langsat, bermata hitam, berambut pirang, tinggi 169 cm, berat 60 kg, skills vokalis sebuah band.**

**Teeda: Siswa kelas 2-2. Pria dengan kulit sawo matang, bermata hitam, berambut hitam dengan gaya mohawk, tinggi 168 cm, berat 60 kg, skills raper sebuah band.**

**Jika ada kesamaan nama pada fic ini mohon dimaafkan.**

**Pojok bales review.**

Sasuke: "Hey L-Kun, apa-apaan ini, aku dibuat sangat OOC di fic ini." *nyiapin Sharingan*

Minato: "Aku juga kenapa sering dijitak belakangan ini?" *ngusap-ngusap kepala*

Shikamaru: "Lalu kenapa aku semakin sering diinjak-injak, pegel tau." *ngebetulin susunan tulang yang patah*

Sakura: "Aku kenapa munculnya kadang-kadang mulu sih? Munculnya pas lagi gak penting pula." *ngomel-ngomel gaje sambil mengacungkan pukulan sebelah tangan*

Itachi: "Aku kapan dimunculin? Sudah chapter 3 masih nggak keluar-keluar juga." *pundung di pojokan sambil ngais-ngais tanah*

L-Kun: "Jangan salahkan aku, yang buat ficnya Author, aku hanya perpanjangan tangannya saja, kalau mau protes ke Authornya sono." *nunjuk Author*

Shino: "Bisa kita fokus membalas review saja?"

L-Kun: "Ya, ya, ya baiklah. Naruto tolong balas review pertama."

Naruto: "Ini bukan review, ini Flame." *nunjukkin ke L-Kun*

L-Kun: "Eh? Flame?" *ngebaca review dengan seksama*

Shikamaru: "Kasian sekali nasibmu L-Kun, di flame terus menerus."

L-Kun: "Bukan aku yang kasian, tapi Authornya yang kasian, kan dia yang punya fic." *nunjuk-nunjuk Author*

Naruto: "Baiklah dibalas sajalah. Buat 'huft' aku bingung, kalau kau sakit mata membacanya kenapa masih dibaca?" *bingung*

L-Kun: "Benar juga." *baru nyadar*

Naruto: "Selain itu kau katarak yah? Kan sudah dibilang. 'Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame...'. Kalau gak suka dan bikin mata sakit, kenapa masih dibaca dan diflame?"

L-Kun: "Mungkin bukan katarak, tapi memang bodoh tingkat akut, sampai gak bisa baca. Disuruh jangan baca masih dibaca... BAKA...!" *kepancing emosi*

Naruto: "Lalu kalau mau ngeflame itu jangan pakai Anonymous Review, gak gentle banget tau." *mulai terpancing emosi juga*

L-Kun: "Nah itu betul juga. Kalau kau merasa fic ini sangat amat buruk sampai membuatmu sakit mata, kenapa kau tidak tunjukkan pen name aslimu dan biarkan aku membaca ficmu! Kalau kau tidak punya fic sama sekali atau tidak berani menunjukkan pen name aslimu, gak usah sok mencaci orang deh." *give applause*

Naruto: "Santai L-Kun, jangan kebawa emosi, ingat martabatmu."

L-Kun: "Oh iya, aku hampir saja lupa martabat ku sebagai orang aneh," *?*

Shikamaru: "Berikutnya dari Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo. Kalau memang Humornya tidak cocok Author bilang akan mencoba memakai Humor seadanya saja."

Sasuke: "Buat Runa Elric Angelusweet, menurutku L-Kun pantas mati, jadi sebaiknya tidak dihidupkan lagi," *tampang dingin nan serius*

L-Kun: "Apa-apaan itu!"

Sasuke: "Bukan apa-apa," *tampang dingin yang menyebalkan.

Shino: "Buat Ini Inae-chan, aku tidak merasa Summary-nya seram tuh, menurutku biasa saja."

L-Kun: "Mungkin dia merasa seram gara-gara ada namamu di Summary-nya."

Shino: "Apa kau bilang?" *tampang dingin plus serius dibumbui setruk deathglare*

L-Kun: "Aa, tidak-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Iya kan, Naruto?" *senyum ketakutan*

Naruto: "Apaan sih? Dasar gaje!"

L-Kun: "Lanjut, buat Hikaru Kin, terimakasih sudah ngereview, untuk saran-sarannya juga terimakasih,"

L-Kun: "Okeh, sekian dari saya. Terimakasih atas Reviewnya yang baik dan Flamenya yang tidak enak didengar. Semoga Author bisa menyelesaikan fic ini sampai tamat. Wish Author Luck OK."

All Chara: "Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**

**4 in 1**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Spiritual & Friendship (slight humor)**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke, Shino, dan Shikamaru, atau yang lebih dikenal Trio S, mengalami kecelakaan tragis. Karena suatu hal, arwah mereka bertiga tidak diterima di akhirat. Dan karena sebuah alasan aneh, mereka bertiga terpaksa merasuki tubuh Naruto yang notabene adalah teman karib mereka bertiga. Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto setelah itu? RnR please...**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, OC, AU, Abal, bisa bikin bingung *mungkin* jika menemukan penulisan kata 'yg' dalam fic ini harap dimaklumi karena saya baru saja mencoba merubah cara penulisan saya.**

**Ok, seperti biasa, mari kita awali fic ini dengan membaca Al-Fatihah, dan bagi penganut agama selain Islam, silahkan baca do'a masing-masing, berdoa mulai... selesai, baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

**Sebelumnya di 4 In 1 **

"**Whaat, kelewatan," kata Sasuke yang terus terbang tanpa mengerem dan akhirnya masuk ke tubuh Naruto yang tepat di belakang Minato.**

"**Eh tunggu-tunggu, bagaimana mengeremnya? Gyaaa," kata Shino yang tak bisa mengerem dan akhirnya masuk ke tubuh Naruto juga.**

"**Mendokusei sekali, mereka berdua masuk ke tubuh Naruto, ya sudah ikutan sajalah," kata Shikamaru kemudian masuk ke tubuh Naruto juga. **

"**Ukh, aku merasa tubuhku tambah berat dan melemah," kata Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya kabur dan menyebabkan Naruto pingsan.**

ooOOoo

"Hey Dobe," sapa Sasuke.

"Te-Teme," sapa Naruto balik.

"Jangan lupakan aku," ucap Shino yang muncul di belakang Sasuke.

"Shi-Shino!" sapa Naruto lagi.

"Groook," dengkuran panjang terdengar di bawah kaki Sasuke dan Shino. Secara cepat dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke dan Shino pun segera menginjak-injak Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. Dan seperti biasanya pula, Naruto hanya dapat sweetdroop melihat tingkah gaje ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Mendokusei. Eh, Naruto?" panggil Shikamaru sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

"Hey Shikamaru, sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Kami tidak diterima di surga maupun neraka, semua itu gara-gara pangeran sok keren yang ada di sana itu," ucap Shino sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa salahku, sudahlah, kau itu selalu mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu," ucap Sasuke cuek bebek, padahal dari tadi ada dua pasang deathglare yang terus menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jadi apakah itu maksudnya kalian dihidupkan lagi seperti L-Kun?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak, jasad kami sudah dikubur, kami arwah gentayangan yang tidak diterima di akhirat maupun di bumi, jadi kami tidak bisa masuk kembali ke tubuh kami," jelas Shikamaru.

"Lalu kalian ke sini untuk minta bantuanku supaya menggali kubur kalian agar kalian bisa masuk kembali ke jasad kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami datang ke sini bukan ingin meminta bantuanmu, tapi kami ke sini untuk menolongmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Menolongku? Dari apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dari segala hal sampai kau bisa mandiri, begitulah syarat yang diajukan oleh malaikat pada kami supaya kami bisa kembali ke surga," jawab Shino.

"Jadi, kalian akan ada di sekitarku dengan wujud hantu kalian itu untuk menolongku?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang horror.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan di sekitarmu, tapi kami akan di…"

"Naruto!"

"Gyaaaaa," Naruto yang berada dalam alam mimpi pun ahirnya terbangun karena suara keras nan melengking plus cempreng milik L-Kun. "Apa-apaan kau L-Kun, barusan aku mimpi tentang Trio S tau!" hardik Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau tidak bergerak. Kukira kau sudah mati, jadi kuteriaki saja, rupanya kau bangun," kata L-Kun innocent.

"Kalau masalah meneriaki saja aku bisa mentoleransi. Tapi, bagaimana caramu masuk ke sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, aku kan perpanjangan tangan Author, jadi aku punya wewenang khusus untuk keluar masuk atau muncul hilang dimanapun aku mau dan kapanpun aku inginkan," jelas L-Kun.

"Kalau begitu," ucap Naruto yang berdiri dari ranjangnya. "Tolong sampaikan pada Author yah!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum menyeramkan sambil memegangi kerah baju belakang dan celana L-Kun. "Kalau kau mau memberi wewenang khusus, berikanlah pada orang yang waras!" teriak Naruto seraya melempar L-Kun keluar dari jendela dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sementara itu L-Kun malah ketawa-ketawa kegirangan karena dilempar jauh oleh Naruto. "Yee, dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti ini, aku mungkin akan mati lagi dan akan masuk surga lagi!" ucap L-Kun girang dengan senyum gila dan tidak waras. *kayaknya Author benar-benar memerlukan tokoh OC baru yang lebih waras. Ada saran?*

Kembali ke Naruto.

"Huh, dasar kurang diajar tuh anak, selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan tanpa pemberitahuan. Padahal kalau aku tidak bangun tadi, mngkin aku tau di mana Trio S berada sekarang. Dasar L-Kun kurang diajar!" teriaknya ke arah jendela tempat L-Kun dilempar tadi.

"Woi berisik! Ini masih jam 3 pagi tau, jangan berisik!" teriak Pein yang rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto.

"Ah, iya maaf bang Pein!" teriak Naruto lagi untuk meminta maaf.

"Sudah gue bilang jangan teriak!" teriak Pein sambil melempar setumpuk pierching ke arah Naruto.

"PEIIIIIN! Jangan berisik!" teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah Pein.

"I-iya emak," ucap Pein memelankan nada suaranya pada seseorang di rumah itu yang belakangan ini diketahui adalah emaknya Pein.

'Anaknya sangar, tapi ibunya lebih sangar lagi,' batin Naruto. "Haah~ kalau sudah jam segini aku tidak bisa tidur lagi," ucap Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang mau dikatakan oleh Sasuke tadi apa yah? Aku jadi penasaran," ucap Naruto sambil memegangi dagunya dan menggunakan pose berpikir.

"Dobe."

Siing, "Glek," tiba-tiba saja Naruto merinding karena sempat terdengar olehnya suara dari Sasuke. "Te-Teme, ka-kau kah i-itu?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Ya."

Glek, Naruto menelan ludahnya sesaat, kemudian Naruto pun mengangkat suara lagi. "Ka-kau tidak da-datang untuk me-mengganggu ku ka-kan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan gugupnya.

"Dasar baka, sudah dibilang kan, kami datang untuk menolongmu."

"Shi-Shino, apakah itu kau?" tanya Naruto masih takut. Bayangkan saja kalau kau di posisinya sekarang ini, kau berbicara pada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, dan diketahui beberapa hari yang lalu telah meninggal.

"Jangan lupakan aku."

"Shikamaru? Tumben tidak tidur?" tanya Naruto kali ini dengan nada kebingungan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, 2 menit yang lalu aku sudah diinjak-injak oleh dua orang ini. Mendokusei."

"A-anu, kalian di mana? Tidak enak bicara dengan orang yang tidak kelihatan," ucap Naruto.

"Kami ada di dalam tubuhmu Dobe!"

"Be-benarkah?" ucap Naruto bingung plus kaget.

"Yap, kami berada di dalam sini karena sebuah kecelakaan, nanti kami jelaskan. Padahal kami bisa keluar dari tubuhmu dan mencari tubuh lain untuk digunakan untuk menolongmu. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik tetap di dalam tubuhmu saja, dengan begini kami bisa mengawasimu 24 jam per minggu."

"Jadi begitu yah," ucap Naruto mengerti. "Lalu bagaimana cara kalian menologku? Tidak mungkin kan hanya membisiku seperti ini?" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, kami sudah tau bagaimana caranya. Ada satu cara agar kami bisa mengendalikan seluruh pergerakan tubuhmu, caranya begini."

Zrush, Naruto pun berubah sesaat, mata safirnya kini berubah mnejadi onyx lesu milik Shikamaru. "Begini lah caranya," ucap Shikamaru yang mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

"Aku juga mau coba."

Zrush, kini onyx lesu milik Shikamaru telah berubah menjadi black pearl milik Shino. Tunggu, itu bukan mata aslinya, melainkan kacamata hitam bulatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja entah dari mana.

"Waah, rupanya begini cara mengendalikan tubuh orang lain, menarik sekali," ucap Shino yang merasuki Naruto.

"Giliranku."

Zrush, black pearl telah berubah menjadi onyx legam milik Sasuke, tentu saja kharisma seorang Uchiha pun melekat di iris matanya tersebut.

"Hn, tak buruk," ucap Sasuke.

Tok tok tok. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap seseorang dari luar kamar Naruto, dan diketahui itu adalah Kushina.

"Ga-gawat, itu Kaasan," pekik Naruto. "Biarkan aku mengambil alih tubuhku sendiri," ucap Naruto yang berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali, tapi terlambat, Kushina sudah keburu masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kushina khawatir karena mendengar anaknya berbicara sendiri dari tadi, takutnya kalau Naruto sudah gila.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja Kaasan, Kaasan kembali lah tidur," ucap **Naruto** yang tentunya dengan kharisma seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Kushina terlongo melihat anaknya yang berubah drastis seperti ini.

"E-eh baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil.."

"Panggil Kaasan kan? Tenang saja pasti akan kupanggil kalau ada apa-apa," ucap **Naruto** masih dengan kharisma seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ti-tidak, Kaasan mau bilang, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi 911," ucap Kushina meneruskan kalimatnya yang terpotong oleh **Naruto**.

"Eh? I-iya," ucap **Naruto** yang cengo dan kehilangan kharisma Uchihanya. Kushina pun akhirnya menutup pintu kamar Naruto, dan dari langkah kakinya sepertinya Kushina sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hmpp Hahahahaha," Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya akhirnya melepaskan tawaan itu. "Seorang Uchiha dibuat cengo oleh ibuku," sambung Naruto "U-ups aku lupa, jangan keras-keras," kata Naruto.

'Tenang saja, tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suaramu saat ini kecuali kami, dan kalau kau ingin berkomunikasi dengan kami, kau hanya perlu berbicara dalam pikiran seperti ini, tidak perlu bicara seperti bicara pada umumnya,' batin Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah, sekarang biarkan aku kembali mengendalikan tubuhku," dan zrush, sekejap saja onyx itu berubah menjadi safir kembali. 'Kukira aku akan kehilangan kalian bertiga selamanya,' batin Naruto.

"Tidak, kami malah akan berada di dekatmu selama yang kami bisa," ucap Sasuke.

ooOOoo

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" sapa Naruto pada seluruh penghuni kelas 2-1.

Semua hanya menatapnya sebentar, kemudian kembali lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

'Hey, sepertinya mereka masih dalam masa-masa berkabung,' batin Naruto.

"Hn, biarkan saja mereka, lama-lama juga kembali ceria," ucap Sasuke.

'Tapi kasian tau!' batin Naruto lagi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan Naruto," kata Shino.

'Benar juga, mungkin lambat laun mereka akan lupa dengan hal ini,' batin Naruto.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat.

Naruto pun menuju tempat duduknya, agak jauh dari tempat duduknya, terlihatlah gadis pinky dengan dahi lebar yang kini sedang bermuram durja. Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemuinya dan menghiburnya.

"Sakura," sapa Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sakura singkat seperti Sasuke.

"Haha, lucu sekali, kau terdengar sangat mirip dengan Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"…." tak ada respon apapun dari Sakura.

'Keterlaluan, sepertinya dia sudah kelewatan sedih,' batin Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, biarkan aku mengambil alih tubuhmu sebentar," pinta Sasuke.

'boleh saja sih,' dan zrush seketika tanpa aba-aba apapun, Sasuke mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

"Sakura," panggil **Naruto** dengan kharisma seorang Uchiha. Dan entah kenapa, saat Sakura mendengar sapaan itu, kali ini Sakura berpaling menghadap Naruto.

"A-ada apa lagi, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang masih terkesimak dengan kharisma Uchiha yang keluar dari Naruto.

"Apa kau merindukan Sasuke?" tanya **Naruto**.

"He-eh, kau juga?" tanya Sakura dengan murung.

"Kalau aku, aku tidak akan terlalu merindukan mereka," ucap **Naruto **pada awalnya, dan sukses membuat Sakura melongo bingung. "Karena mereka bertiga akan selalu ada di hatiku, begitu juga denganmu, Sakura. Selama kau masih memikirkan Sasuke, maka dia akan selalu bersamamu, jadi kau tidak perlu sedih lagi," lanjut **Naruto**.

"Begitu yah," Sakura merenungkan kalimat **Naruto** sejenak kemudian melanjutkan berkata. "Terima kasih Naruto, kau membuatku kembali ceria," ucap Sakura yang tersenyum bahagia.

SKIP TIME

Bel istirahat berbunyi, pelajaran Sejarah pun diakhiri dengan lemas dan lesu. Naruto merasa sangat kasihan pada teman-teman di sekolahnya, lebih tepatnya di kelasnya. Semua orang terlihat prustasi dan depresi, tak ada seutas senyuman dari mereka semua, mungkin tidak semua. Karena Sakura kini sudah bisa kembali bahagia.

'Hey, aku tau kalian bertiga itu seorang idola, tapi walaupun seorang idola, tidak mungkin bisa membuat hampir seluruh orang di Central Konoha City bersedih seperti ini kan?,' batin Naruto menanyakan pada Trio S.

"Entahlah, kami juga kurang tau kenapa, tapi yang pasti untuk sekolah ini jasa kami lumayan banyak, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan hampir seluruh orang di sekolah ini merasa sedih dan sangat kehilangan," jawab Shino.

'Jasa? Contohnya?' tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn, juara olimpiade Matematika se-Konoha 6 kali medali emas, 3 kali medali perak, 1 kali perunggu. Juara olimpiade Sains se-Konoha 9 kali medali emas, 7 kali medali perak, dan tidak pernah dapat perunggu. Juara debat bahasa asing 8 kali medali emas, 4 kali perak, 2 kali perunggu. Juara orang tertampan se-Negara Persatuan 5 Daerah Serikat. Juara judo se-Konoha 4 kali berturut-turut dan tidak pernah kalah. Juara karate se-Negara Persatuan 5 Daerah Serikat 6 kali berturut-turut dan tidak pernah kalah juga. Murid teladan selama 1 tahun penuh. Ketua OSIS, Wakil 1 OSIS dan Wakil 2 OSIS, itu baru beberapanya," kata Sasuke.

'Menyesal aku bertanya, aku tidak akan bisa mengingat itu semua,' batin Naruto.

"TRIO S! KELUARLAH!"

"Su-suara itu," ucap Naruto segera melihat ke jendela. "I-itu kan Akatsuki," kata Naruto kaget.

"GAWAT, AKATSUKI MENYERANG!" teriak beberapa murid histeris.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ryu.

"Aku tau, mari kita sembunyi," usul Wataru.

"Huh, pengecut kalian semua, biar aku yang hadapi mereka," ucap Genta sambil menggulung pergelangan tangan bajunya.

Naruto hanya dapat melihat ke luar jendela saat Genta keluar menuju lapangan untuk menantang Akatsuki yang aggotanya 8 orang itu. Dan kemudian Naruto hanya dapat melihat Genta dipukuli habis-habisan oleh 7 anak buah Pein. Kotetsu dan Izumo yang seharusnya bisa melindungi warga sekolah, malah hanya bisa menatap nanar pada Genta.

"Mana Trio S? Kami cuman mau melawan mereka, bukan sampah seperti dia yang sok jagoan!" teriak Pein sang leader dari lapangan.

"Hey Naruto," panggil Shino.

'Ada apa?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Kau ingin menolong orang-orang di sekolah ini agar tidak bersedih lagi kan?" tanya Shino.

'Ya, tentu saja, tapi bagaimana caranya?' tanya Naruto bingung.

"Caranya dengan memberikan mereka idola baru, dengan begitu mereka akan melupakan kami, dan mereka tidak akan sedih lagi," jelas Shino.

'Benar juga, bagaimana caranya jadi idola baru disaat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto. 'Tu-tunggu dulu, kau tidak bermaksud untuk…'

"Ya, tentu saja aku bermaksud untuk melakukannya," ucap Shino dengan seringaian kecil.

.

.

.

"Hey Akatsuki!" teriak Naruto.

Teriakan Naruto itu berhasil membuat Pein dan siswa-siswi di sana menatapnya heran, bahkan 7 anak buah Pein ikut berhenti memukuli Genta untuk menatap si empunya teriakan.

"Eh? Anak baru ingusan yang ganggu tidur gue pagi tadi tuh, ngapain lo?" tanya Pein. "Apa lo juga mau sok pahlawan seperti sampah yang ada di sana?" tanya Pein sambil nunjuk Genta yang terkulai lemas tak bertenaga.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu," ucap Naruto gantung. Kemudian Naruto kembali mengingat rencana yang dijelaskan oleh Shino tadi padanya.

'**Katakan saja pada Pein, bahwa kami sudah meninggal, dia pasti akan prustasi dan pulang ke rumah, dengan mengusir mereka, kau akan jadi seorang pahlawan,' usul Shino.**

'Emh, ya itulah caranya,' batin Naruto. "Aku ingin memberitau pada kalian, bahwa Trio S sudah meninggal, jadi pulanglah," ucap Naruto mengusir Akatsuki.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Ryu.

"Dengan memberitahukan kalau Trio S sudah meninggal itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan," ucap Sora.

"Sepertinya ini akan berakhir buruk," ucap Shin.

"Apa? Jadi Trio S sudah meninggal?" ucap Pein kaget.

"He-eh," ucap Naruto sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Berarti sekolah ini sudah gak ada yang ngejaga lagi dong?" tanya Pein lagi dengan seringaian maut.

"He-eh," ucap Naruto lagi sambil ngangguk-ngangguk lagi. "Tapi sebenarnya masih ada om Kotetsu sama om Izumo yang jaga sekolahan," sambung Naruto sambil nunjuk ke arah orangnya yang sedang gemetaran di pos satpam.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Guys!" panggil Pein pada anak buahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gay-sensei.

"BUKAN LO, SANA PERGI!" usir Pein sambil lempar sandal ke muka Gay-sensei. "Ayo Guys, kita obrak abrik sekolah ini!" perintah Pein pada anak buahnya.

"A-AAPAAAA!," teriak Naruto kaget karena tidak sesuai rencana Shino tadi.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi," ucap Shino. Zrush, safir berubah menjadi black pearl, Naruto kini memiliki aura seorang petarung sejati yang siap menghajar semua musuhnya.

"SERANG!" perintah Pein.

"Jangan bergerak!" ucap **Naruto** pada Akatsuki.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Pein. Dan pertanyaan Pein tadi pun dijawab dengan tunjukan tangan ke arah kakinya Pein. "NANI!" teriak Pein histeris. "Sejak kapan ada bom buku di tempat ini?" tanya Pein.

"Eh? Bom buku? Jangan-jangan buatan lo yah Dei?" tanya Kisame pada Deidara yang berada di sampingnya.

"Eh? Bukan un, bom Dei biasanya berbentuk hewan un, mana mungkin Dei bikin bom bentuknya buku gitu, gak elit banget gitu loh," ucap Deidara faseh dengan logat alay bin lebaynya.

"Tenang Pein, gue panggilin penjinak bom dulu," ucap Sasori. "Suit, suit," seketika datanglah petugas penjinak bom dengan sehelai handuk yang menutupi bagian pusar ke bawah.

"Woi, gue masih mandi, panggil-panggil aja lo," ucap petugas itu.

"Eh? Masih mandi? Gomen om, balik mandi lagi gih, saya manggil teman saya yang lain aja lagi," ucap Sasori kemudian memanggil teman penjinak bomnya yang lain. Dan kali ini datanglah petugas asli dengan pakaian khusus untuk penjinak bom.

"Hati-hati, angkat kaki anda perlahan-lahan," ucap petugas itu

Pein pun menangkat kakinya perlahan-lahan sampai setinggi 15 cm dari buku itu, setelah merasa cukup aman, Pein pun mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang.

"WOI! Kamus Bahasa Jepangku kok ada disini?" ucap L-Kun yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ini bukan kamus Bahasa Jepang, ini bom buku tau," jelas petugas itu pada L-Kun.

"Bom buku kepala lu peyang, ini kamus biasa tau," ucap L-Kun kemudian memperlihatkan bagian dalam buku tersebut.

"Jadi itu kamus biasa yah?" ucap petugas itu cengo.

"Yaiyalah, sudahlah gue mau balik dulu," ucap L-Kun seraya berlalu dari lokasi.

"Woi, kapan gue mau berantem sama anak baru itu kalau kalian berisik begini," omel Pein

"Hey Pein!"

"Apa?"

Buagh!

Sebuah tampolan super keras mendarat di pipi Pein, menyebabkan Pein jatuh tersungkur seketika.

"Siapa berikutnya?" tantang **Naruto**.

"Kurang ajar, rasakan ini!" Kisame pun berlari menerjang ke depan, ke arah Naruto. Tapi, Naruto hanya diam saja. Dan saat Kisame hendak melontarkan pukulannya, **Naruto** berkata.

"Hey Kisame, kau tau? Ada kedai kaitenzushi yang baru dibuka di perempatan jalan besar, kudengar dalam sehari saja menghabiskan 1 ton ikan lo," ucap **Naruto**.

"APA! Benarkah itu? Kurang ajar kau Kaitenzushi yang baru, akan kubunuh kau!" teriak Kisame seraya lari ke kedai Kaitenzushi yang antah berantah.

Berikutnya majulah Hidan dengan sabit mata tiganya. Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya ke kiri dan ke kanan secara membabi buta, tapi Shino tidak kehabisan akal untuk mengalahkannya.

"DJ ON THE STAGE!" teriak **Naruto**.

"Eh? Mana? Di mana DJ?" tanya Hidan sambil mencari-cari ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Di mimpimu," ucap **Naruto** kemudian melesatkan 1 pukulan super ke perut Hidan yang sedang lengah. Hidan pun akhirnya pingsan dibuatnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, ketika Hidan ambruk, Sasori segera menyerang Naruto. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan gara-gara melihat boneka Barbie yang akan ditabrak kereta api mainan.

"Akan kuselamatkan kau darling," ucap Sasori pada boneka Barbie tersebut. "Hup," Sasori pun segera melompat ke arah Barbie itu, kemudian melepaskan ikatan tali yang melilit tubuh Barbie itu. Dan setelah selesai menyelamatkan Barbie itu, Sasori pun berkata "Ada yang punya perban dan obat merah?" tanya Sasori. *tunggu dulu, apaan ini? oh rupanya salah script*

STAND BY PLEASE

Dan setelah selesai menyelamatkan Barbie itu, Sasori pun berkata. "Kurang ajar, siapa yang berani membuat Barbie ini menderita?" tanya Sasori penuh amarah.

"KAKUZU!" tuduh **Naruto** sambil menunjuk Kakuzu yang siap menerjang Naruto. Namun, sebelum Kakuzu berhasil menerjang Naruto, Sasori sudah mencegatnya dan menghajar Kakuzu habis-habisan. Merasa tak bersalah, Kakuzu pun balas menghajar, dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun terlibat perkelahiannya sendiri.

Kini hanya tersisa Zetsu, Tobi, dan Deidara. Zetsu tidak tinggal diam, dengan teknik venus flytrap-nya, dia menangkap Naruto. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto sudah mengeluarkan racun tanaman dan mengarahkannya pada Zetsu. Zetsu pun tak berkutik, dia hanya bisa lari dan bersembunyi di belakang Deidara dan Tobi.

"Tobi, ayo hadapi anak baru itu, un!" perintah Deidara pada Tobi.

"Tobi kan anak baek, jadi Tobi gak boleh berantem, lagipula Naruto kan tetangganya Tobi," ucap Tobi.

"Halah Tobi, coba lihat kakakmu, un," tunjuk Deidara ke arah Pein yang sedang tepar. "Kau harus bisa menolong kakakmu dengan cara mengalahkan anak baru itu, un!" ucap Deidara layaknya iblis, dengan bujukan dan rayuannya dia menyuruh Tobi untuk menghajar Naruto.

"Jangan Tobi, ingat, anak baek gak boleh berantem," ucap **Naruto** yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Tobi kemudian membisiki Tobi layaknya malaikat.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Tobi, ayo balaskan kekalahan kakakmu, un," bujuk Deidara lagi-lagi layaknya iblis.

"Kalian bisa diam bentar nggak? Tobi anak baek mau mikir nih," omel Tobi pada Naruto dan Deidara yang ada di sebelahnya. *aku ragu anak satu ini bisa mikir*

"AAAH! Tobi anak baek bingung!" teriak Tobi prustasi karena tidak bisa menentukan apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang ini. *tuh kan, nih anak gak bisa mikir*

"Ayolah Tobi, kau hanya perlu meninju orang yang di sebelah kanan mu itu, un. Sangat mudah. un!" perintah Deidara.

"Jangan yang kanan, yang kiri aja," Ucap **Naruto**. *kenapa Deidara gak langsung mukul Naruto aja yah? Kan bersebelahan tuh*

"Aduh, Tobi bingung!" ucap Tobi.

"Gak usah bingung, un. Cuman nampar orang di sebelah kanan aja, un. Gak usah mikir lagi," ucap Deidara mulai emosi pada Tobi.

"Masalahnya Tobi gak tau kanan itu yang mana?" tanya Tobi.

"Tuh, di sebelah sana," tunjuk **Naruto** ke arah Deidara yang ada di samping kiri Tobi.

"Jadi ini kanan, Tobi baru tau."

"Tu-tunggu Tobi, kanan itu bukan di sini tapi di-"

Bletak, Buagh, Buk, Meong

Seketika Deidara pun tepar karena dihajar Tobi.

"Sekarang Tobi mesti gimana? Semuanya sudah kalah," ucap Tobi kebingungan.

"Mudah Tobi, kau hanya perlu pulang ke rumahmu," ucap **Naruto** dan mempersilahkan Tobi untuk pulang

"Baiklah, Tobi anak baek pulang dulu yah," pamit Tobi kemudian berlari pulang ke rumah.

"Woi! Bagi Akatsuki yang masih sadar, angkut nih anggota-anggota lo yang pada tepar!" perintah **Naruto.**

Dan mereka pun hanya bisa nurut. Sasori yang babak belur mengangkat Deidara yang tepar, Kakuzu yang juga babak belur menyeret Hidan yang pingsan, dan Zetsu yang masih bertahan utuh membopong Pein untuk pergi.

"Fiuh, kukira aku akan mati," ucap Naruto.

'Hey Naruto, ayo ambil alih tubuhmu sekarang!' batin Shino memerintahkan Naruto.

"Baiklah," zrush. Blackpearl itu kini kembali menjadi safir.

Naruto pun berniat kembali ke kelasnya, tapi…

"Kau hebat Naruto!" teriak seluruh penghuni sekolah, mulai dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya, sampai yang tidak dikenalnya pun memujinya. Mereka pun datang berbondong-bondong bagaikan fans yang sedang mengerubuti seorang idolanya.

"Ah, haha itu biasa saja, aku belajar dari Shino," ucap Naruto kemudian mengusap belakang kepalanya.

'Sepertinya dengan bantuan kalian bertiga, aku bisa membuat sekolah ini kembali ceria dengan menjadi idola baru,' batin Naruto pada Trio S.

"Hn, tentu saja," ucap Sasuke.

**Tsuzuku**

**Pengenalan Tokoh OC.**

**Shin: Siswa kelas 2-2. Pria dengan kulit sawo tua, bermata hitam serius, berambut kebiru-biruan malam, tinggi 175 cm, berat 65 kg, skills American Footbal.**

**Pojok bales review.**

L-Kun: "Loha All," lambai-lambai gaje.

Naruto: "Yang bener itu halo, bahkan aku yang dibilang dobe aja tau," geleng-geleng kepala.

L-Kun: "Kan sengaja Dobe!"

Sasuke: "Oi, reviewnya sudah semua nih," nunjukin review-review yang ada.

L-Kun: "Baiklah, mari kita mulai balas reviewnya."

Shikamaru: "Grook."

L-Kun: "Bangun woi, dari pertarugan Naruto sama Akatsuki tadi kau tidur mulu. Kapan mau bangun?" emosi tingkat akut.

Shino: "Kayak gitu nggak bakal ampuh untuk Shikamaru, Sasuke!"

Kicked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: "Mendokusei, apaan sih?" tampang innocent.

L-Kun: "Bales review pertama!"

Shikamaru: "Hoaam, baiklah, untuk Wulan-chan. Terimakasih atas pujiannya walaupun pujiannya tidak pantas buat fic satu ini."

APA KAU BILANG! SEBAGAI AUTHOR AKU MERASA TERHINA. TAKKAN KUAMPUNI, KUBUAT KAU YANG PALING MENDERITA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA, LIHAT SAJA! *suara dari alam seberang*

Shikamaru: "Apa-apaan itu? Emang bener kan pujiannya gak pantas buat fic ini."

JBLAR *petir dari alam seberang*

Naruto: "Baiklah, arigatou buat Wulan-chan, tapi updatenya gak bisa cepet-cepet nih, gomen yah."

Shino: "Selanjutnya, untuk Hikaru Kin. Arigatou atas pujiannya dan sudah ngereview. Updatenya rada lama nih, gomen yah."

Sasuke: "Hn, dari Namikaze Hoshi-kun. Ini sudah diupdate."

Naruto: "Terakhir, dari Runa Elric Angelusweet. Menurutku L-Kun itu gak pantas dihidupkan lagi!"

L-Kun: "Mau gimana lagi, Author sudah berkehendak."

ENTAR ADA BAGIAN SAAT KAU TIDAK AKAN DIHIDUPKAN LAGI! *suara dari alam seberang lagi*

L-Kun: "Apa-apaan itu, nanti siapa perpanjangan tangannya?"

SIAPA AJA BOLEH. HUAHAHAHAHA *Tawa nista dari alam seberang*

Naruto: "Sudahlah. Arigatou untuk reviewnya Runa."

Shino: "Selamat yah, kali ini pujian semua dan gak ada flame-nya."

L-Kun: "Mungkin karena aku sudah semakin baik kali yah."

WOI! PUJIANNYA BUAT AKU TAU! BUKAN BUAT KAMU! KAMU ITU HANYA CHARACTER DI SINI! *omelan dari alam seberang*

L-Kun: "Dasar Author egois, flame aja kemarin nggak ngaku ditujuin buat dia, pas pujian cepet nyahut ditujuin buat dia."

NGGAK PAHAM, BISA JELASKAN LAGI? *kecengoan dari alam seberang*

L-Kun: "LOLA! TELMI!"

JANGAN MACAM-MACAM YAH, LOLA-LOLA GINI AKU AUTHOR LOH! *fakta dari alam seberang*

Naruto: "Baiklah, daripada ikutan terlibat pembicaraan gaje antara Author dan character perpanjangannya sendiri lebih baik kita sudahi saja. Kritik dan saran akan diterima di sini. Dan sekedar info, untuk yang bingung sama cerita di atas akan dijelaskan terlebih dahulu."

L-Kun: "Jadi, jika ada nama Naruto dengan bold, itu artinya tokoh Naruto sedang dikendalikan oleh salah satu dari Trio S."

BAIKLAH SEKIAN DULU, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU FOR READING, AND GOMENASAI IF I HAVE SOME MISTAKE. STORY-NYA SENGAJA DIPERPENDEK KARENA INGIN MEMPERLAMBAT KLIMAKS PUNCAK. *kata-kata dari alam seberang*

ALL Chara: "Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya."


End file.
